PowerPlay
by Pen Sil
Summary: If her eyes had not gotten used to the darkness she wouldn't have been able to see him as clearly as she now could. The night sky behind him suited him, as if the weak light of the stars willingly mixed with the light that radiated from him. But their light was not influenced by the sun like the blue sky. Instead they shone with their own power, enveloped by the velvet darkness.
1. Love

I usually don't write long ANs, but I figured this deserves an explanation. About two years ago I started writing a very long TsuKyo fic that I have now given up on. A year later I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it because it occurred to me that the mains were slightly ooc. It was enough for me to feel disgusted that I had written fifty-thousand words on it.

So I decided to do something I hadn't done before; make a list of prompts and start writing on them in an attempt to get to know the characters better. This became the eighteen one shots that lie ahead of us now. In spite of having started out as prompts they became a continuing story so this is basically a multi chap.

Together with this series of oneshots/chapters/prompts/drabbles (I'm REALLY NOT sure what to call them) I wrote some for YamaHaru as well (for the same reason), though only fourteen. They act within the same storyline but the two stories can be read and understood without the context of the other - so have no fear.

Since this series is already finished I will be uploading a new chapter every second week - and a YamaHaru chapter in the weeks in-between - so if you find it interesting have no fear that it won't be finished :D

* * *

**01 : love**

* * *

It took her a long time to realise that she loved him. Through panicked lies of sumo matches and adventures in the future, through succession rituals gone horribly wrong and confessions that never truly took place she never blinked an eye.

But she loved him. She loved a powerful man of the underworld with such strength that it had become a part of her personality more than an emotion.

And the ironic part was that she realised it in a sunbathed kitchen on a Saturday afternoon while he was making tea and wondering aloud where everyone had vanished off to.

Well," he sighed as he placed the mug in front of her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kyoko took her time, enjoying the smell of the tea and watching the dust moving in the beam of sunlight. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts if she was going to be able to stay serious in this conversation. When she finally met his calm, but curious gaze she knew her cheeks betrayed her.

Tsuna had changed.

"I haven't brought the topic of Vongola up in a while," she said and his small smile vanished. "But now that we have to start thinking of university I need to know. What are you going to do, Tsuna?"

"I'm going to follow Nono's request," he answered seriously and with little hesitation. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "It's only been a matter of time before I gave in."

"I agree," she told him and he gaped at her. "I got the impression that you were already resolved when you first told Haru and I about … everything. But as soon as the danger had past you put up your guard again. I had a feeling it was only denial though."

The smile that crossed his face made her forget how to breathe. "You always have known me well."

Yes... But he'd still been able to keep a lot from her.

"What will you do?" He asked when silence fell. "Now that you know what pulls at most of us."

"I'll go to university," she said and stretched like a cat, leaning back so the chair balanced on only two legs. "And hope for a job in a prestigious Italian family business where I know the future CEO quite well."

His eyes lit up for only a moment before they darkened and she thought he was going to say no. "Keeping you close will be the easiest way to protect you," he said, voice falling an octave. "Would you like to come with the rest of us to Italy and study there?"

* * *

To my beta - Xx Clear Dawnlight xX, who is always kind enough to read through my stuff and tell me when my congruence is fucked - thank you.

And I, of course, don't own anything. If I actually owned Reborn! I wouldn't have ended it there! I'M SO NOT SATISFIED WITH WHERE IT ENDED! AND I WANT MORE!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed yourself and if you did please look forwards to the next chapter! And REVIEW of course!

Cheers!


	2. Different

**02: different**

* * *

She'd noticed Tsunayoshi Sawada from the start. Not because he was good-looking, exceptionally smart or good at sports. No, it was because he seemed so nervous and because people spoke so badly of him. Yet it wasn't until he saved her honour that she did anything about it.

Since then she thought that Tsuna had changed drastically - and yet not at all.

Tsuna was still bad at sports, bad at academics, bad at speaking to people outside a certain type, when it had nothing to do with the Family. When it did have to do with Vongola he was radically different; she'd heard from Chrome that he'd outsmarted an American CEO when he'd last been on a business assignment for Nono and at the tender age of eighteen had to deal with attacking hitmen, as well as keeping his own Family in check. In these ways Tsuna was far more adept than his teachers should hope for. They didn't see it though, and neither did their peers. She was almost happy for that or she thought she might have had more competition.

The most important change to her was none of these, however. No, it was the fact that he had calmed and that he had matured. He wasn't afraid of his future anymore and it strengthened his resolve - she could see it.

She was grateful to all his friends for creating this change, because who else could have caused it?

"But, Kyoko," Haru complained one evening when the golden girl confided in her, Hana and Chrome. "The one who inspired the greatest change in Tsuna is you."

The two other girls nodded vigorously while Kyoko blushed. "Sawada would never have done anything if it wasn't for your sake - not in the beginning, anyway," Hana, who'd long since been introduced to Vongola activity, said.

She didn't argue their point but didn't agree with them until they lay down to sleep some hours later.

Words from from a warehouse years ago echoed in her mind once more; "I'll protect you with my life."

...maybe, just maybe…

* * *

Yeah, I know these aren't very long. I promise those further on will be longer!

I hope you enjoyed the read and if you did leave me a review xD

Cheers!


	3. Cheating

**03: Cheating**

* * *

"Tsuna, how could you?" she whispered, meeting his gaze across the table.

"Eh..." His eyes tried to look anywhere but in her direction, falling to his hands as they often did in these situations. "I-I don't know wha-"

"Well, Tsuna is the boss," Yamamoto laughed. "He does what he wants."

That didn't help her at all. A surge of panic rushed through her at the thought of what was going on. They even had witnesses!

"Stay out of this one, Takeshi," Haru said on an exasperated sigh as she pushed at his face with one hand to distract him. "You too!" she added in a hiss and pulled down on Gokudera's earlobe as he was about to join the drama.

Kyoko willed herself not to hear them or the argument that ensured between Haru and Hayato. Instead she glared insistently on Tsuna. "I needed that money," she said.

He shrugged but she saw the victory in his eyes. He wasn't sorry at all. "Never play poker with a Man of Honour if you're afraid of losing money."

"But you cheated!"

"Can you prove it?"

Her mouth fell open. He was smug! Tsuna was never smug! She'd never seen him even _close_ to smug!

"Just be happy," Reborn rolled over on Tsuna's bed, "that this wasn't a game of strip poker!"

All five teenagers blushed furiously and spluttered excuses while Kyoko inwardly hoped her brother wasn't-

"SAWADAAAA!"

* * *

Because Tsuna is a mafia boss and mafia bosses rock at poker

On the other hand "mafia" is only an expression used outside the Families, which is why you will probably not see any of them use it. Instead they call themselves Men of Honour, which is what I used instead.

Unless, of course, they're trying to make a point.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Prince Charming

**04 : Prince Charming**

* * *

Why was no one interfering?! Why were none of her friends paying enough attention to her to actually save her when she needed saving?!

Were they so busy with their lives they could not see that she was slowly losing hers?!

Wasn't Ryohei supposed to be an overprotective brother with a nose for when she was and was not in trouble?!

Kyoko glanced back around the corner to the school's library. She'd never had to run away like this before and it didn't go well with her pride. Not even when Mochida had tried to lay claim on her had she run away from it.

Of course, she'd had Tsuna to rescue her then.

"Oh, it'd be great if he'd repeat the success," she sighed wistfully and imagined her stalker's head with no hair. It made her giggle, but unfortunately that didn't help her situation. Actually it made it worse.

"Kyoko-chwan?" someone called in a half sing-song voice and she froze.

She really wished he wouldn't call her that; it made her blood run cold. Ugh. At least if Tsuna was here…

No! no-no-no! She had to rely on herself for this. It wasn't right to use her brother or Tsuna for these things! They protected her life in dangerous situations so she had to protect her dignity in every other situation.

If she was emotionally strong, she could support them. All of them. That was her, Hana, and Haru's resolve, wasn't it?

Exhaling she stepped out from behind the wall. He was there alright. Black hair and green eyes, tall and handsome. But too confident for her to like him. "Yes?"

"Were you waiting for me?" He looked like he thought he'd won.

_No._ "Yes," she sent him a sunny smile and she knew he dropped his guard then and there. "I wanted to ask you to leave me alone."

"Ehh?" Now he looked shocked and it caught several passersby's attention. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. "But why?! I think we'd fit so well together! –" here he grabbed her hands and she cringed at the contact "- a beautiful princess to walk beside her prince char-"

_Alright, Kyoko, now he's stepped too far! Find your inner Gokudera and be rude for once in your life._ "No, thank you," she said coldly and pulled her hands from his grip with a flourish, taking a step back. She shot him her best glare, as well. "I have no use for little boys with big egos."

Now it was his turn to redden – and this time in anger and humiliation. "What?" he hissed and suddenly he was in her face, backing her up a few paces.

He didn't get far though before someone pulled her into a classroom. She stumbled and before she realized what was happening Tsuna had stepped in front of her, blocking the door. She stuttered his name, but he ignored her.

Like Kyoko her stalker had lost composure at the sight of the young man giving him a level stare. The silence gave her time to study her protector. It wasn't often she saw him like this outside work. At school he seemed as nervous as he'd been when they'd first started talking, but now…

"Don't you think you've harassed her long enough?" he asked in a flat no-nonsense voice. His hands were in his pockets and he looked quite relaxed, though she could tell from many years of experience with reading his moods that he was seething with anger.

Her stalker seemed to regain his senses – if he had any. He started laughing. "And what are you going to do about it?" he returned and bent a little to be level with Tsuna. "No-Good Tsuna?"

That set her temper aflame. "Don't call hi-" but Tsuna held up a hand to silence her and she easily followed his command. "I'm not going to do anything," Tsuna continued. "Except –" and now he held up a cell phone "- call her brother."

That made the student pale and Kyoko relax. Her brother's temper and reputation had protected her after all. And Tsuna as well.

"Fine," he snapped and backed away. "Whatever."

At his reply Tsuna relaxed, turned and kicked the door shut. Kyoko allowed a laugh to escape when she heard the boy exclaim a shout of pain, and she was happy to see that it rubbed off on Tsuna.

When they calmed their laughter his gaze turned worried. "You're okay right?" he asked. "I know you wanted to handle it on your own, but when he started invading –"

"It's okay," she beamed up at him.

No, she didn't need a knight in shining amour or a prince charming. They all paled in comparison to one that could even influence a king; the emperor of their shadow world. Not that he'd ever allow her to put such labels and titles on him.

* * *

Hmm... I usually don't add honorific but it had a specific reason today so yeah...

Anyway I hope you've been hanging on until now, though I can promise you that from now on there'll be plenty more fluff and some proper writing. Thank you for your reviews and if you like this one or have some critique please feel free to leave a comment.

Until next time!


	5. Partner

**05 : Partner**

* * *

Once in a while she got an unexpected call from Reborn. The former Arcobaleno was now growing in size and had the body of a four year old - though he still had the mind of a cunning adult. His requests always seemed strange at first look, but they were always there to mentor Tsuna so she always never denied a request.

Over the winter holidays she got such a call. It was a few weekends before Christmas and she was pretty bored that day. This time he requested that she'd meet up in their high school gymnasium.

"Won't it be closed?"

"No need to worry about that," he assured her and she figured it was a Family thing. "But remember to bring a long skirt and high heels."

She pondered over that suggestion all night but did as she was told. She arrived in front of the school gates at nine, as dictated by the child. It was closed and she could see their footprints in the snow; they'd just jumped right over the bloody fence.

Well, that wasn't going to be any obstacle, she decided and flipped open her cell phone. She sent Tsuna a quick text and in no time he was appearing around a corner by the entrance to the main building.

"I'm really sorry he pulled you into this," he apologised when he reached her.

"No need," she smiled sweetly at him as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a remote. "I'm always here to help. If I can."

"You haven't heard his reasoning yet," he warned her and pressed a button. The school gate set into motion and soon she was able to pass.

"Well," she said while the gates closed up again. "I'm sure Reborn has his reasons for ... Whatever it is we're doing today. Are any of the others joining us?"

He shook his head. "I haven't gotten around to telling any of the others yet," he admitted. "Haru and Yamamoto will probably be doing it themselves and I don't know about Hana and your brother. Chrome and Gokudera both know how to do it so my only real concern is Hibari, but he's a Cloud Guardian so it shouldn't be surprising to anyone if he doesn't even show up -what?"

They'd reached the open door to the gymnasium and she was hiding a laugh her hand. "Sorry. But you're -" she stopped herself and blushed. It wouldn't do to call him cute - even if he was seriously cute when he was rambling like that.

"Yeah," he glanced away, looking sheepish. "I'm rambling. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she smiled and sat down on the threshold to take off her shoes.

"Say, Kyoko -" her face heated up at the intimate way of address. He'd stopped adding the honorific after the incident with her stalker "- how good are you at dancing? Traditional western dancing, I mean."

Oh. So that was what this was about. A part of her was cheering greatly for being given the chance to spend a day with him doing such an activity. "I know the basics of a waltz," she said and rose, grabbing her shoes. "But that's it."

"So you still know more than I do."

"As expected of No-Good Tsuna," Reborn's voice sounded and they both turned to see him standing in the other end of the gym, by the stereo. "You can go change now, Kyoko."

* * *

She was so happy she'd spent a great deal of evenings in first year of high school with Haru, Chrome, and Hana, practicing walking on high heels. Now she didn't stumble and thought she looked relatively elegant in the long dark-blue skirt and black heels. She'd found a sky-blue t-shirt that matched the skirt so for once she was all in blue.

She left her jacket in the changing room as well as her bag, and rejoined the guys in the gymnasium. The two had been discussing something in rapid Italian and though her own knowledge of the language was good it was nothing compared to Tsuna's fluency. As soon as she stepped into the room, though, both stopped and she was suddenly the centre of attention.

"Can you see? She's perfect!" Reborn spoke in Japanese.

Tsuna ignored him and she felt suddenly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze. Then he heaved a sigh and mentioned her over.

"You - you look-"

"No time for compliments, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn interrupted. "You have work to do. Or should I get a Dying Will Bullet ready?"

At the threat both teens exclaimed an urgent "No!" And though it had the desired effect of making Reborn return Leon to his original form it also made both males turn to Kyoko who blushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I - I mean," she stuttered. If she saw Tsuna in so little attire she was sure she'd faint. "Please don't, Reborn. The normal Tsuna is much less aggressive and I'm sure the mental state when dancing is just as important."

"You speak the truth." Reborn's smile turned upwards and Tsuna blanched. "So a Hyper Dying Will bullet then."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Glancing at Kyoko he noticed how flushed and uncertain she seemed and hated his mentor a little for putting her into this situation. Biting back his own embarrassment he turned his back to his tutor with a small 'fine' and walked over to his partner for the day.

He stopped a few feet from her and mentioned her a little closer. "Uh-" his face heated "you - you're going to - to have to show me... How to do this," he stuttered.

Caramel eyes turned to meet his and she gifted him with the brightest, most trusting smile he'd ever seen.

From then on out she instructed him on how to hold her, how to step and how to hold himself. Reborn intercepted every once in a while and Tsuna made so many mistakes she was having a hard time focusing, spending most of the time laughing. It was so much fun to be around him!

By the time Reborn called to lunch they'd gotten really good at it - and so comfortable with each other that neither stuttered or blushed around the other. Just as planned.

"Now ,Tsuna. Please explain to the lady why I'm having her help teaching you how to dance," Reborn ordered as they say down.

Tsuna grabbed one of the sandwiches Kyoko had made and brought as their lunch. "Vongola is keeping its Christmas ball tradition and this year Nono is insisting I and my Guardians open it."

"It's about time too," Reborn commented. "He has been far too accepting of your lack of enthusiasm."

Tsuna scowled at him. "He sent you didn't he? That must be punishment enough."

Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that, No-Good Tsuna?"

"Nothing-nothing," the guy in question sighed and Kyoko started laughing.

When they badgered her to explain why she was laughing she said that she'd once again been made aware of Tsuna's change. "In middle school you would have cowered before Reborn," she added and smiled when he blushed, looking ashamed.

"A-Anyway," he stammered and continued his explanation. "I'm telling the others next week and I expect they'll be practicing with their respective partners. Though, Lambo is not in that category."

"Ah," she smiled. "So that was what you were talking about earlier."

"Rambling, you mean." He smiled wryly and bit into the sandwich. "These are really good!"

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

He was walking her home. Before Reborn had finished with them it had gotten quite dark, after all.

"This is probably none of my business," she said, fidgeting a little. "But... Who do you plan to go with?" She didn't know what she expected to hear. She knew what she wanted to hear, of course.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'd hoped I'd thrown in enough hints to not have to ask directly."

She stopped and looked up at him. So she hadn't imagined it. Her heart beat a little faster, though; she wanted him to ask directly. "What do you mean?"

Another wry smile spread across his lips. "I know you're not that stupid," he couldn't help but tease her. All was fair.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

She pouted. "Will you ask me properly anyway?"

His eyes turned soft. "Only for you," he replied and shifted his footing to face her fully. "Would you care to be my partner when I have to face my Family?"

She nodded. "Of course," she said. "Thank you for inviting me."


	6. Dance

**06: dance**

* * *

The Italian headquarters had the largest ball room Kyoko'd ever seen. Not that she had seen many but it was also the largest room she'd ever stood in. And people filled it easily. It was an overwhelming sight.

As Vongola Decimo and his Guardians entered, the flood of people parted for them. She felt the change in Tsuna immediately, the tensing of muscles, the change in atmosphere around them. Looking up she saw the calm mask there and she knew that as he grew more and more into this role he would lose his shyness in favour of this more serious persona.

As they stepped onto the platform she felt the thousand eyes on her. It made her even more nervous than she already was and she swallowed, tightening her hold on his right arm. His left hand was gently placed on hers and he leaned down, his nose touching her head through her hair. "If you feel nervous don't look at them, look at me," he whispered and then chuckled, "the action will protect both our interests."

The last part puzzled her, but she followed his advice and found him smiling down at her. She smiled back. Then he turned his face towards the crowd and introduced himself in Italian. His voice rung out through the room, strong and in control, and she marveled at his change once more. He followed up on the introduction with a smaller speech before nodding his head to accept the applause.

"You did well," he told her as they descended the platform once more. The crowd parted and she could see the dance floor straight ahead.

"Thank you," she replied absently. "But why did you say...?" she trailed off as they stopped, waiting for the other Guardians to take up their places before the music started.

"That it would serve both our interests?" He asked.

She nodded.

The music started and he swept her off her feet. During practice with Reborn they'd been equals, but here the change in power was so obvious she almost gaped up at him. "Old etiquette states that a woman should never look upon anyone but her husband and so it shows a certain amount of power over you. I know, I know," he added when she gave him a look for that one and suddenly she saw some of the usual, flustered Tsuna in this Man of Honour. "It's not right to view a woman of this day and age in that way and I don't! But they do -" he inclined his head towards the rest of the people here, who had now joined them on the dance floor -" and so for this evening you might as well have been my wife."

"You still haven't explained why that is such a good thing," she muttered and tried to keep the sudden rush of emotion at being referred to in such a way from showing on her face.

He cleared his throat and looked past her. "If a woman only has eyes for her husband," he said. "Does that make her easy prey for men who wants to seduce or otherwise dishonour her? Would she become an easy weakness for her husband?"

"No," she replied and it dawned on her what he meant.

"You look very beautiful today," he told her and her face coloured at his bluntness. "Your initial shyness when we entered this room saved you from the humiliation of seeing many male eyes shining with indecent thoughts."

"I guess I owe you a thank-you, then," she whispered.

His gentle eyes and smile made her heart skip a beat. "You owe me nothing," he assured her.

"If you say so. But... What about your gain in this?"

"I thought that one was clear. By having you, a beautiful young woman, only look my way it elevates my position in the eyes of my subordinates."

"Power-play," she clarified and the smirk that flittered across his face reminded her so much of that time she'd lost to him in poker that she tripped and almost lost her balance.

Tsuna's reflexes saved her, however, and his hand that had been resting on the low of her back, swiftly moved around her waist and saved her the fall. "Exactly," he whispered for her ears only.

* * *

yeah, this was the fic that inspired the name. Before that this series was called "Skylight".

Sigh. I don't even feel like apologizing and making empty promises. The prompts are written but I can't say they'll be arriving on time as things are now. Life is a bit stressing and not all too pleasant right now. It'll hopefully go back to normal once I start university again, however...

Also yeah, this was the fic that inspired the name. Before that this series was called "Skylight"

Thanks for the reviews - they really are appreciated.

\- Pen


	7. Proposal

**07: proposal**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss Sasagawa?"

"Yes?"

Kyoko turned to see an elderly gentleman in a black suit standing at a polite distance behind her. He'd addressed her in Italian and she'd replied carelessly.

He was obviously a Man of Honour. But who...?

Looking closer she noticed familiar features, a cane, and kind eyes. She'd met him... At the Christmas ball last year. And the year before. Tsuna had introduced them personally.

"Timetheo?" she asked in disbelief and he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you remember my face," he said. "Can I have a moment?"

"O-Of course," she said and put down the trimmer. It was a hot summer and she'd neglected her studies for her entrance exams in preference of some gardening.

She hurried over to him and he held open the car door to the passenger seat. Kyoko hesitated, hearing Tsuna's constant warnings in her head.

"It's okay, Kyoko," Reborn said, appearing from the inside and she sighed in relief. "We just have something we wish to discuss with you."

So she entered and found Tsuna sitting beside her, his arms crossed and his expression one of indifference. She saw the anger in his eyes, though, and wondered what was about to occur.

When everyone had been seated (Kyoko and Tsuna across from Timetheo and Reborn) the car set in motion. "First," Nono said and pulled out an envelope from his suit. "I'd like to admit to the fact that I've sent your outstanding marks to the University of Bologna, which is our best university."

He handed her the envelope and she opened it. She easily understood the Italian; she'd been accepted into the school. She wasn't sure if she should be feeling elated or wary and she glanced at Tsuna for help. He caught her gaze and bowed his head, as in defeat, to the two men opposite them. Her mood sobered back to one of suspicion.

"I'm grateful, Timetheo," she said and refolded the letter. "But... Why?"

"Tsunayoshi has also been accepted into this university," he answered. "But under the politics and economics line."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes."

Timetheo eyed Tsuna with a certain amount of sadness. "We figured he'd be most comfortable with you closer to him."

Her cheeks heated and she looked down at her clenching hands. "I'm not-"

"The problem here is that you _are _that special," Reborn interrupted levelly.

"Hey-!" Tsuna snapped sharply and she looked over at him. Her heart ached at how distressed he looked. He caught her gaze and blushed. "I-I mean... Thi-this is really some-thing y-you have to let me do on my own, Reborn."

"It can't wait any longer," Timetheo sighed. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi."

"It's not something that should be rushed, Nono," Tsuna bit out and she saw he'd taken on that persona again.

"You've been stuck in this situation for several years now," Reborn argued. "So I wouldn't call it rushing anymore."

Tsuna's jaw clenched but he didn't continue the discussion. Kyoko turned back to Nono. "Excuse me," she said, feeling slightly insecure in the situation she found herself in. "I'm not quite sure what this is about, but... since this seems to involve me I'd like to ask you for a more specific explanation."

She knew she was being disrespectful but Nono only smiled. "Marvelous. Your Intuition has once again guided you to a wonderful choice, Tsunayoshi. To think there are still women out there, who hold themselves in such a manner."

"Are you blaming my emotions on what my bloodline prefers?!" Tsuna asked coolly and Kyoko jumped in surprise, her eyes automatically drifting to him.

"Miss Sasagawa?" Timetheo called her attention back to him. "Tsunayoshi has a lot of duties as a patriarch of a Family. One of those is to ensure the bloodline doesn't die out."

Kyoko blinked. The dots were connecting. "You mean..." She trailed off and blushed to the hairline.

"No-Good Tsuna needs a wife," Reborn finished.

Kyoko inhaled sharply. They wanted her to... _To marry Tsuna?!_ They'd force her to marry the man she loved so she could give him children? The thought made her laugh, which made Tsuna look at her like she'd gone mad. "Sorry," she laughed. "I'm just imagining how my brother will react to this."

His face turned green and this made her laugh even harder. It was surreal. Really!

"Kyoko," Reborn warned and she immediately calmed herself.

"Fine," she said, and Tsuna jumped in his seat. "I've never been sure what I could do for him... I'm an average human being after all with no extraordinary talents. But this also leads me to ask; why me?"

Now it was Timetheo's turn to laugh. "Reborn, what have you been teaching these children?"

The hitman shrugged.

"You say you have no extraordinary traits," Nono repeated. "Yet you have outstanding grades -"

"But Haru is a genius compared to me," Kyoko interrupted.

His small smile widened a little. "You're a beautiful young woman," he offered and she blushed at the flattery. But she also grimaced.

"And yet I'm sure the elegant world of the Italian upper class holds far more beautiful women than I," she countered. "In fact I've met several already."

"Indeed," Timetheo consented. "Then maybe it's your loyalty to the man beside you."

She froze and his smile widened a bit more. "You've never once broken our vow of secrecy and... You've never allowed your heart to be swayed by those young men who came and offered you their affections."

She eyed him carefully. "Were you testing me?"

Her elder smiled cryptically and Tsuna shifted. "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked and she heard the suspicion in his voice.

"Besides," Kyoko said. "Everyone in the Family is loyal to Vongola, and to Tsuna. He is an outstanding boss who has the respect of all his subordinates."

Nono hummed. "Yet few has the ability to see through an old meddler's schemes and arguments as you've just done."

"Hana is much better at manipulation than I."

"Indeed," now he smiled in triumph. "But can any of the formerly mentioned gloat with holding every one of these traits? Can any one of them hold themselves as passive as you've done at the prospect of being turned into a baby machine?" Kyoko blanched at the way he put it and Tsuna seemed to lose his temper.

"Could you please make it not sound like I'm being forced to rape her, Nono?!"

The elderly man smiled pleasantly. "Of course," he said, continuing as if he hadn't heard Tsuna. "None of them has what it take to be a wife of such a powerful man. Why? Because his heart must never be swayed by manipulation or shining pebbles. You've become the diamond that you are because you hold the ability to shield him from women's schemes."

"What do you mean?"

Reborn smirked. "That, I think, we should leave to Tsuna to explain with time."

Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but closed it again.

"Kyoko?" Tsuna's voice was quiet and he sounded so tired.

She immediately turned to him and whatever she'd been about to say flew out of her mind at the gentle eyes he viewed her with. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

She nodded.

"You'll be a target for everyone who wish to harm Vongola and me," he said. "People will try to hurt you physically and mentally. As they will me."

"It'll be my job to deal with the finer details of diplomacy, right?" she asked just as quietly. He nodded.

"If you can help me with just that," he offered. "I promise you won't need anything ever again."

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

* * *

AAAAND Shit finally went down and this story is starting to move forwards properly - FINALLY.

I know, I know. This one should have been uploaded last week but Uni is exhausting and I'm going to bed at like seven in the evening cause I'm so exhausted. So yeah, at least this is up on a tuesday! That's something.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

More to come next week.

And if any of you read In the Shadow of Vinea that should be uploaded today as well (if I manage to get through the notes from my beta today).

OH AND SPEAKING OF PROJECTS OF MINE! **I am currently publishing an original story on dA **so if you like my stuff check it out! I'll just add the description down here:

**_"When Emily and Lucy's parents died their only living relative is a strange younger sister of their mothers, named Brooke, a kindhearted but messy young woman who spends more time talking to the fire in the stove and the brooms in the cupboard than watching where she walks._**

**_But their aunt is not the only one inhabiting the dark halls of their new home. Lights float around after dark, a large grumpy cat sits on the garden wall, and a cursed king sits in the attic._**

**_The sisters must learn to tread carefully and keep their wits about them if they are to learn their aunt's trade; Magic."_**

And my dA name is: xStonehill. I hope you'll check it out :D

\- Pen


	8. Teamwork

**08: Teamwork**

* * *

"I'm being serious here, Hana!" Kyoko exclaimed.

It didn't help. Her best friend just kept rolling back and forth on Kyoko's bed, laughing as if she'd never heard a funnier joke in her life. "But- but-" here she inhaled sharply and started laughing again. "Oh, my god! Wait until Ryohei hears of this!"

Kyoko wanted to hide under her bed in shame. "I don't even want to know how that turns out."

"Well, at least they won't kill each other."

"Hana!"

Her best friend just continued to laugh and Kyoko sighed, turning her back to the bed. It had been a week since the conversation with Nono in the car and she'd had plenty of time to come to terms with it... Only she hadn't. Because she still didn't know what Tsuna really felt and thought about this whole marriage.

Her legs shook and she allowed herself to fall to the floor.

The laughter immediately stopped behind her. "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"I'm okay with this," she said, voice trembling. "Because I don't know what else I can really do for him, but... He seemed so angry..."

"Tell me again," Hana insisted as she helped her stand, "in exact detail, what happened."

Sitting on the bed, hugging her lion shaped plushie, she told Hana everything she remembered from the conversation. She told her about her argument with Nono, Reborn's strange comments and Tsuna's anger. When she was done Hana fell back against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

For a while she didn't say anything and Kyoko's thoughts drifted to their other friends. No one knew yet. Not the Guardians, not her brother (who was in Italy, working, and would have otherwise seen it immediately), not Haru or Chrome, or their parents. Only Tsuna, whom she had been too afraid to speak to, and now Hana because she _had_ to talk to _someone_.

"I think," Hana finally spoke. "I think he's angry, not because he doesn't want this, but because his immediate reaction is to protect you - your health, your emotions, and your dignity. When you're transformed into nothing more than a baby-machine any man who loves you would get angry."

Kyoko gaped at her. "You just said he loved me."

"Yes," Hana sighed. "And you'd be able to see it too, if you weren't so insecure about the whole thing. Don't you remember what the old men said? You're a diamond that can protect him from shining pebbles."

* * *

Kyoko sighed and shuffled her feet at the corner to Tsuna's street.

Hana had dragged her out the door on her way home and pushed her half the way there before they had to part. Kyoko had made it this far only because her feet knew the way and because her thoughts had been so muddled.

She wasn't here to ask him how he felt about her. She just ... She just wanted to know he wasn't uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Ah! If it isn't Kyoko!" A male voice boomed behind her and she turned to see Tsuna's father behind her, shopping bag in hand.

"Iemitsu," she greeted and bowed. "It's been a while."

He grinned at her. "Indeed it has," he said and then sobered. "How are you feeling? And don't give me the facade and acceptance Nono speaks of with so much praise in his voice."

She swallowed and smiled nervously. "I'm a bit... Confused, to be honest," she admitted and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tsuna seemed so angry..."

"He still is," Iemitsu admitted. "He hasn't spoken a word to anyone for a week and he has yet to acknowledge Reborn's presence in the house."

A cold fear ran down her back, like icy water slithering over her skin. "Maybe I shoul-"

"However!" he forcefully interrupted and the winked at her. "He has also been angsting over apartment catalogues when he thinks no one is looking."

Then he put a hand on her shoulder and propelled her towards his home without another word.

* * *

Nana handed her a tray of biscuits and tea, and sent her up the stairs. Kyoko wondered miserably how she was supposed to knock with her hands filled.

She didn't have to, however, for as she started down the hallway to his room a door opened at the end and she was suddenly face to face with a half-naked Tsuna. That wasn't unusual; she'd seen that plenty of times before, mainly in middle school. Except... Now she couldn't move, her eyes caught on the scars and the muscles that were even more toned than before. How had she not noticed?

He stopped at his door, and met her gaze. "Kyoko?" He muttered.

Her tongue had nailed itself to the roof of her mouth so she just nodded.

His cheeks coloured, but his lips spread in a thin smile. "Let me take that," he said and stepped towards her. "It looks heavy."

Her face heated, but she'd been caught in his gaze. A gaze that still held that gentle, half smile. His fingers brushed hers and she shuddered, feeling his body heat so close to hers.

Only for a second, though, and then he was gone again. She hurried after him.

His room was a mess of boxes, clothes, books and... Apartment catalogues. He'd pushed everything on the coffee table off with his foot and put down the trey there.

Picking up a random t-shirt he put it on just as she entered.

She suddenly felt awkward in his presence.

"Come here," he instructed in that voice she really wasn't used to hearing. She did what she was told, though, and sat down beside him.

Pulling up a random catalogue he placed it on the table. "I've been wanting a word with you about this whole –" he blushed and threw out his hand "- marriage thing. But I figured that you needed time to get used to the thought and that you would contact me when you felt comfortable around me again."

She sighed and closed the catalogue. Then she turned to meet his eyes with a determined one of her own. "It's not a question of becoming used to a thought like this or not," she said and clenched her hand. She wanted him to comfort her. But this was Tsuna… and he wouldn't do that. "It's about figuring these things out together."

His eyes widened and for a moment he looked shocked by what she said. Then he smiled and he seemed back to his usual self. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've left you alone when I should have been pushy."

That made her laugh. "But you'd never push for anything," she argued.

"That's not true," he admitted. "In business I can be very pushy."

Hugging her knees she looked at him. She took in his expression and the way he held himself. "Tsuna has changed a lot," she commented and he recoiled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You've become confident, arrogant, merciless," she listed off and watched him pale. "A few years ago…No matter what you wouldn't give anyone the cold shoulder, you wouldn't be able to brag about what you do in business. You wouldn't have protected me from unwanted suitors the way you sometimes do."

His eyes darkened. "You mean stalkers."

"See? There it is again," she observed, resting her head on her arms. "But is it really a bad thing, I wonder. Can you lead a mafia Family without these qualities? Can you change it?" – he opened his mouth to answer and she hurried to cut him off "- the answer is that you can't. But you're still you, Tsuna. Your ideals are the same. Your methods have just changed a little. Your exterior has grown harder so you can take more bruises for the sake of the Family."

He shifted and considered her before saying "why are you considering my change so much?"

"Because you were so angry a week ago," she answered lightly, holding his gaze. "A year ago you said that by holding my hand your status was elevated. But I can offer you no true political power. What I can offer you is loyalty and someone who can help you when your job is pushing on your shoulders with too much force."

He smiled. "You can do more than that, Kyoko," he said and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She blushed in response. "Once we leave for Italy you'll start training in diplomacy and the subtle art of manipulation. You have to be the best, for Vongola's sake, but I know you can do it."

"Why will I need that?"

"The mafia is more than just violence and corporate war," he said. "It is intrigue and social maneuvering, much like the royal courts were in any kingdom. And there it is women who rule, for women have power over their husbands. I need your help there."

She smiled. "So we're a team."

He returned it. "Indeed, we are."

* * *

I'M BACK! I'm not dead!

I'm really really sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been busy with uni and... well, falling in love and then being rejected. Whoop! So I've been kinda apathetic about writing and everything that comes with that, which is why I haven't updated ANYTHING here for a while - or answered PMs. I simply didn't have the mental stamina for it. I'm really sorry, and I'm grateful for any patience you might have left for me.

Also... meh. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but then... it's been a couple of years now since I wrote it and I'm not really in a KHR mood so I won't rewrite it sorry. Hope you like it anyway!

Thanks for your lovely reviews and the one PM I got asking me to update. It makes me really happy to see you actually enjoy these!

\- Pen


	9. Wedding

**09: Wedding**

* * *

What Kyoko would say was most memorable about her wedding was probably three things; Her brother and mother's reactions (she'd told Ryohei before Tsuna had to go the traditional way and ask for her hand), the weird Vongola traditions, and the honey moon.

It wasn't a surprise to see Tsuna put on the mask of Vongola Decimo whenever they had to go through something awkward to hide his embarrassment. It was obvious why he had to do so; he was getting married at nineteen and his subordinates were holding their breaths to see whether their boss would prove himself to be a proper man and take it in a stride, or if he would screw up.

Kyoko herself had to go through quite an ordeal. She was almost assaulted on the street one day because some influential young lady had not gotten the powerful position she wanted. Haru and Takeshi had been there that day and she hadn't gone anywhere without supervision afterwards. Other than that she also had to sit down with Nono's wife and be introduced to everything from wedding planning to theories on how to quickly and easily consummate a marriage, and, of course, the importance of her first duty; to create an heir.

Tsuna was surprised at how easily she took all this, and he expressed his amazement and gratitude for her understanding.

When she'd laughingly told him about her conversations with the other ladies he'd almost keened over from embarrassment, which had made her laugh even harder.

"It's not funny, Kyoko," he exclaimed in frustration. "They take this very seriously."

She only smiled patiently and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Tsuna," she assured him. "We're going to get through this no problem. And what happens after the ceremony is none of their business."

He wasn't too assured, but secretly agreed with her on the final part. Neither of them were ready for a physical relationship and he was never going to force her into anything. Never.

"So," she said, grinning in amusement, "are you prepared for tomorrow?"

She could pretty much see the chill running up his spine and almost started laughing again. "I don't think I'll ever be ready," he said. "I'm surprised your brother hasn't murdered me in cold blood yet."

Kyoko smiled secretively. "I had a conversation with him," she said. "He isn't happy, but he understands that this is my decision. Somehow…" she let out a sigh. "Sometimes I think dad has had too much sway over him."

"He just loves you," Tsuna said, smiling reassuringly. "And he probably thinks you deserve better."

"There isn't anyone better, Tsuna," she said without thinking.

For a moment they stared at each other, their cheeks coloring, but then hurried on to another topic. "Ha-have you decided on an apartment you like yet?" he stuttered and she nodded, eager to change the subject.

Kyoko's mother was a timid woman, who looked like she worked too many hours. In many ways she was a lot like her daughter, with her caramel eyes and hair, and her soft smile. Tsuna had seen her many times over the years, but had never done anything more than politely greet her.

Now she sat in front of him, listening to his request without commenting.

When Tsuna finished she turned to her daughter. "So this is why you asked for my permission to study in Italy," she said.

"Yes, mother," Kyoko admitted.

"I did not know your father was heir to such a large company," her mother added, turning back to Tsuna. "I'm surprised your family lives like it does."

Tsuna's smile tightened. "Actually, my father isn't heir. His great-great grandfather moved to Japan and the current CEO is of another line, but… some complications have happened and his sons have died," he said, trying to stick as closely to the truth as possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely.

"Me too," Tsuna sighed. "I'm not very confident amongst these Italians, but I've made a promise to Timetheo and I intend to keep it."

She nodded. "You're an honest boy, Tsunayoshi," she told him. "You've always been a little clumsy, but you've done your best. Both Kyoko and Ryohei have spoken very highly of you."

Tsuna blushed and glanced at Kyoko, who just smiled. "Thank you," he said, bowing his head.

"I have one question I would like for you to answer before I give my blessing," she said, her pale caramel eyes growing serious. "Do you love each other?"

There was an awkward pause where both teens blushed and nodded awkwardly, and Kyoko's mother smiled. "I can see you do," she said and then sighed. "It is a little early for both of you to make such a commitment, and so quickly too, but you have my blessings to go through with it, even if it's a catholic ceremony. You will have to ask your brother to walk you up the aisle," she added on an afterthought and both Tsuna and Kyoko froze.

The ceremony itself was a flurry of activity, and Kyoko remembered very little of it.

What she would never forget was the walk up the aisle. She'd never expected to do it this way, get married in such a fashion, but she quickly realized the appeal it had. Especially when she looked up and saw the way Tsuna was looking at her.

The marriage suddenly felt real. More real than she had ever imagined it would be and because of that Kyoko could safely wear her heart on her sleeve and her emotions on her face when her brother handed her to Tsuna.

The ceremony was followed by a long reception.

It was the only time Iemitsu ever allowed his wife close the the Family and he watched her like a lion while she gushed over her beautiful daughter-in-law.

Just like his father Tsuna kept a close eye on Kyoko over the evening as she was introduced to the many people she would have to befriend in her new role. Few knew that she would soon vanish from the face of the earth until she had finished her education, something she had only begrudgingly allowed. She did not like being forced into a well, but she knew that it was her duty.

When they were finally allowed to leave, it was for a private jet that would take them to one of Tsuna's more remote homes. They were to spend five days there alone, the family expecting them to enjoy themselves trying to produce an heir.

The two teenagers had other plans.

Three hours after the ceremony Kyoko threw herself down on a bed filled with snacks and soda, a dvd in her hand. "I vouch for this one," she said holding up a copy of Godfather.

Tsuna blanched on his way out of the bathroom. "Why that one?"

She giggled and sat up to face him. He looked tired. "I've always wanted to see it," she said. "And since I am now married to a mafia 'don', as Hollywood calls you, I might as well become acquainted with all the clichés."

Tsuna sighed and fell down beside her.

They'd both changed into t-shirts and pajamas-pants, and were enjoying the privacy that was theirs for the next week.

"But do you have to watch it now?" he complained and opened a bag of chips.

Kyoko decided to use her puppy eyes on him. They worked so well on her brother, after all. "Do you really not like it?" she asked.

"No- no -! I mean, yes! It's fine, I just thought it was weird." He stumbled over his words and blushed, looking away to avoid her manipulation.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and put it on.

They fell asleep two movies later and didn't wake until the cook checked on them by late afternoon.

She shook her head at their attire, but promised to keep the boss and his wife's secret as long as she was allowed to decide the courses for their meals while they stayed there.

They spent the next couple of days mainly in the study, either looking over paperwork together, playing games, or curling up in front of the fireplace each in their respective armchair; Tsuna looking over more paperwork, Kyoko having pulled down a large tome on Vongola history, and Nattsu purring away in one of their laps. There was a great deal of diaries from former wives of bosses of old and Kyoko secretly wondered whether this was the reason why he had chosen this particular country home.

On the last night of their stay Tsuna yawned and stretched in his chair. Then he slapped his forehead. "I've completely forgotten!" he exclaimed and bounded to his feet.

Kyoko closed the diary on a particularly boring part and looked up. She repressed the urge to yawn. "What's wrong?"

"Your ring," he said and grabbed her hand. "I hadn't thought about it until now because we still had time before we had to leave, but before we do I have to -" he stopped himself suddenly and sat on the floor in front of her. "Let me try that again," he said and smiled sheepishly. "The ring is something I requested Talbot make. It's a bit like the old Vongola Rings, but different. It can absorb my flames and will activate if you're in danger, creating a barrier around you."

"Oh," she muttered and then swung her legs from the armrest and turned of face him, holding out her hand him. "Well, I'd love to see you use your powers."

He smiled wistfully. "I wish they weren't needed."

"I'm sure you do."

They watched each other for a moment and then he closed his eyes. The Dying Will sprung to life on his forehead and Kyoko suddenly felt an overpowering urge to reach out and touch it. It didn't even occur to her that it might be a bad idea; she just acted on the emotion.

Tsuna was faster, however, and caught her hand. His burning eyes met hers, and she felt caught in the brilliance. Yet because the emotions she had become caught in were as powerful as they were she had trouble focusing on them, reading them; she wanted to look away. His small smile did little to soften what she saw there. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said quietly.

She caught her breath. "Why not?"

His smile twitched and she thought he might be amused by her. "For now it is safer for you not to know," he told her.

"You'd never hurt me, Tsuna," she said calmly and his amusement seemed to heighten.

His gloved hand reached up and touched her temple. She closed her eyes at the warm caress. "I might," he said quietly and she opened her eyes in surprise. The way his eyes had hardened a little, however, suggested she shouldn't pursue it further.

"The ring."

She understood the order and held out her hand, her wedding band shining in the golden light.

He held her hand gently, watching the ring for a moment. Then he bowed his head and kissed the ring. It heated to the touch, and the flame on his forehead flared. Then he moved back, the flames dying away, and they watched the ring dim.

"That should do it," he said, and then sighed. "I hope it'll never be necessary."

Kyoko smiled and cradled the gift he had just handed her. "Thank you, Tsuna."

The fond smile he gifted her with was enough to make her blush again. "I'm not taking any chances in this particular case."

* * *

I know it's not tuesday, but what the hell, I never update on time anyway anymore. I've recently gotten back into this pair - probably because I've bought a book on cosa nostra (sicilian mafia) history. I won't be changing the way I wrote these fics, even if some of the stuff that happens in them are inaccurate, mainly because it's been so long and if I change one thing I may want to change it all and then I'll never have them updated. Aaaand it was more to focus on learning their characters and see them develop together than to be accurate about mafia.

I AM working on a story for them, but I'm not sure if I'll finish it so... no promises.

Anyway. I might die today xD have an oral exam so I thought I'd upload this now.

See you soon! Oh! And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

\- pen


	10. Loneliness

**10: Loneliness**

* * *

Kyoko placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and sighed. She glanced back over her shoulder at the empty living room with its two comfortable couches, turned off television and large bookshelves filled with books. The door to her own room was open, but the other door, leading to her husband's room, was closed. It'd been like that for four days.

Even with her extra classes with Nono's wife and Bianchi in the arts she would need as Tsuna's wife, as well as her education in psychology and Italian literature, she didn't have as much work as Tsuna, for though he was being taught at university as well as in business by Nono himself, he also had to deal with paperwork, deals with other Families, and with the requests of subordinates and friends - "friends" she had learnt was what they called people who came to request favours from Tsuna and Nono. It was those friends who protected the Family, those friends and their loyalty which made sure no one could touch Vongola; what Primo and Tsuna were trying to protect.

All this he had to deal with, and most of it he had to deal with from HQ because he had to be seen there. He had to show people that he was worthy of their trust and loyalty.

So she knew it was important what he was doing, that he was working harder than she was, but she missed him.

She pulled out her phone and checked her text messages, only to find them empty. Well, no mystery there.

While she worked, sorting the groceries and later cooking dinner for herself - and Tsuna, should he find the time to get home - she went through the lectures she'd had that day in her mind, and with the help from her notes on the kitchen table. Over the last couple of months that had become a routine, something she rather enjoyed.

The silence in the flat was so different from what she'd grown up with, and though it was lonely at times, she did not think she was lonely. Her brother showed up as often as he could - and he often spent more than one night on their couch - and Haru, as well as Hana and Gokudera were studying here in Bologna. She spent her lunches and most of her free time with the girls, and she saw Gokudera around - though that was rarely without Tsuna even if the Storm Guardian was studying physics and not humanities. There was Takeshi too, who always checked in once a week to check on the shields he'd set up around the campus to hide the girls's existence from enemies that might seek to exploit them.

Well, she thought with a smile, it wasn't as if she never saw Tsuna. Though he spent a lot of time at HQ he also had university to take care of and in those weeks when he was worrying over deadlines and books on theory he was here with her. She enjoyed those times the most, and when she had time she'd sit down and read through his books and notes in an attempt at understanding what he was studying so she could help him when he was having problems.

When she finished preparing supper and lunch for the coming day she pulled out her homework and started working. The hollow feeling of the flat was apparent, but she'd learnt over the couple of months she'd lived there to deal with that, to ignore the deafening silence. Eventually, as evening fell, she moved to the living room and turned the television on - though with no sound. Here she continued to read, but more for the sake of just that than taking notes.

She fell asleep.

* * *

Tsuna was used to coming back to a dark home, only illuminated by a small lamp on the dinner table. He was used to the small notes left there to welcome him home, reminding him that if he hadn't eaten at HQ there was food in the fridge for him.

He was just as used to being welcomed home by a muted television and his sleeping wife on the couch with a book fallen out of her hand because she'd been studying until she'd fallen asleep. More often than not those books were his, which left a sour feeling of self-hatred. He knew how much she helped him when he was having trouble with his courses, knew how much her help kept him from failing, knew that she was one of the reasons why he was actually getting good marks - better marks than he'd ever gotten before, actually. He enjoyed their discussions on theory, the work they did when they were together, and he loved her all the more for it.

But there was a part of him that wondered how healthy this was for her. She was already taking extra courses to learn as much as possible - much like him - and she was studying under Nono's wife, Sophia, as well, not to mention what she was reading of his material. Other than that she was taking care to keep their home clean, to have fresh food in the fridge. At times she was practically living alone, something he couldn't imagine being pleasant for someone who'd grown up with Ryohei around all the time.

He knelt beside the couch, watching her sleep. Her blonde hair had grown well past her shoulder blades by now and he was reminded briefly of the Kyoko from the future. She'd been pale and had looked worried, much like the Kyoko of the present. She had dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and she was frowning.

Was she lonely?

She must be, right?

He wanted to ask her if she was, but he didn't think he had the courage.

Still, he wanted to talk to her today so he found a blanket and placed it over her. Next he shook her gently to wake her.

When she cracked an eye open he smiled down at her. "Sorry for waking you."

"Mmm? Tsuna?" she mumbled, sitting up. "You're home?"

"Yeah." Now that there was space for him on the couch he joined her. "Are you alright?"

To his surprise she leant into him, yawning. "Just sleepy," she said, voice still a mumble. She closed her eyes briefly as if she was savoring the last haze of sleep. "What time is it?"

"Late," he said, trying very hard to control the elation that had erupted in his stomach. She was trusting him so easily. Even if she was still half asleep this felt like a major development! "What were you doing sleeping on the couch?"

Kyoko pulled back, settling so she was kneeling in front of him on the couch, facing him. She yawned cutely and pulled the blanket closer around her. "Again, you mean?" she said at last. "I was reading, but…" she gave a shrug.

"How about reading in bed instead?"

She shook her head. "If I'd done that would we be having this conversation now?"

The words stabbed at his heart, but before he could say anything she shook her head. "Sorry," she said. "I'm not fully awake yet so I'm saying senseless things."

"No, you're not," Tsuna said. He knew now that there wasn't really any way around this; he couldn't just keep ignoring the elephant in the room. He'd done that back in the future, and she'd been left hurt and confused, hadn't she? "You're making perfect sense, and I'm really sorry for being so cowardly about it."

Kyoko's eyes had grown large and sad, an expression he hadn't seen since he'd explained Vongola to her. He hated it. "Remember that time when you first started suspecting about the Family? I noticed back then too, but I thought it was best to leave it be, but …" he hesitated, his gaze traveling away from her to the television. "It wasn't the right choice."

"Tsuna," Kyoko said, touching his arm briefly. "I know you're worrying about me, but I'm alright. I knew what I walked into when I decided on this life."

"But you're lonely aren't you?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. When they were out he found that he didn't feel arrogant for saying them. It'd been the right choice.

Kyoko was silent. Then she sighed. "You're right," she said. "It's dark and quiet here, and there was so much life at home. It feels a little selfish, and certainly ridiculous because I see people every day; I talk to Haru and Hana most evenings, to Sophia, to Bianchi - even to Takeshi and Hayato once a week, at least - but then I come back here and it's just so silent. It is lonely.

"On the other hand," she smiled up at him, and he thought the sadness had vanished. "If this hadn't happened and I'd still gone here, I would be living by myself and - " she looked away. Tsuna thought he caught a tint of pink on her cheeks, but he couldn't be sure in the half darkness. "I - I really enjoy the times when you _are_ home. I think - I mean I wouldn't trade that away, even if I'm going to feel lonely at times."

Sacrifice. For her own sake? Or for his? What was the difference, Tsuna thought. In the end it was all because of the Family. That part he couldn't change.

He rubbed his temples and held back a yawn. "I'm afraid - no," he looked up at her again, "I want you to come with me when I go to headquarters from now on. It wasn't part of the plan, but I think keeping you here is making you unhappy. I don't like that."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tsuna," Kyoko said. She was happy he'd take that step for her sake, but she thought it'd be too dangerous. He wouldn't be able to concentrate and she'd become a liability too easily.

"Ah - but," his eyes flickered nervously, "you- you can just study under Sophia and Bianchi there, right? Instead of them com-coming here - that'd solve the problem of -"

Kyoko grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him from rambling, from saying things he'd probably regret. "You're being selfish," she said. She also wanted to make him stop talking; these were words she wanted to hear. She wanted to give in to the wish to be with him more, but she couldn't. "Sophia already told us what would happen if I stay too much at HQ; people will start pressuring me to stop my education, it isn't necessary for I shouldn't get involved anyway. They'll start questioning why I'm not with child yet. There are probably even men who would try to -"

"I know," he interrupted, his hand clenching around hers until it was almost painful. His words came out rushed. He didn't want to hear those things. "I'm sorry."

With her free hand Kyoko reached up and touched the darkened skin under his eyes. He didn't flinch away from the caress. "You're working hard," she said, voice quiet. Tsuna closed his eyes at her ministrations and loosened his grip on her hand. "Maybe a little too hard. I know you have to be at HQ often to show your commitment to the Family. Maybe you can talk to Nono? He _is_ still running most of the business, right? And he wants you to learn as much as possible here, right?"

Her hand fell away. "I know this is important," she added. "Or we wouldn't both be doing our best, but… your health is also my responsibility. I think it'd be good for us if you took a break, or just cut down."

Tsuna opened his eyes and held her gaze. It felt like he was searching for something. "I think you're right -" he smiled "- again. And I like it a lot better than dragging you around everywhere."

His shoulders slumped and he yawned. For the first time he seemed relaxed and it made Kyoko smile. "Some of the things I do here are for you, you know," she said, poking him in the side, making him squirm. "I'd like to see some appreciation there as well."

"I know."

She beamed at him. "Good."

* * *

haven't got much time. Late for class. But I thought I'd force myself to post this before going. Hope you enjoyed it!

\- Pen


	11. Beauty

**11: beauty**

* * *

She was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Not only because of how she looked, although she was truly a sight to behold. Her long caramel hair and eyes that glinted with cheerfulness in whatever task she was in the middle of doing, her soft skin, her elegant movements.

Her being as well was one of pure beauty to him. Kyoko was generous and helpful to anyone she deemed worthy, no matter what others thought about that particular person. She was intelligent and gentle, kind. She was always patient with him and she took on too many tasks to keep him happy.

She wasn't pushy or scrappy about anything, but she cared and if something wasn't right with the people she cared for she'd tell them. Like with Ryohei, like with him.

And for some reason she hadn't run from him, screaming for the police that she knew someone who'd gotten involved with the crime syndicates. She'd nodded, she'd understood, and most importantly she'd asked how she could be of help to him. She wanted to help him and she'd sacrificed her whole future in the light for a future with him, whom she did not love, in the darkness.

How could he not find her beautiful?

How could he not love her?

She was the sun that his world revolved around.

* * *

GOSH! Yesterday SUCKED!

So yeah, this was late because of that, but here it is! And I know it's short but these are 'only' prompts! Next one will be longer :D

And some of you asked about a kiss. That isn't going to happen until they get closer - they're Japanese after all and both shy people, so you'll have to wait a bit for that. Sorry

Anyway! thanks for reading as always.

\- Pen


	12. Faith

**12: Faith**

* * *

The first time she was kidnapped she was taken completely by surprise.

Well, almost. She had noticed that Takeshi had not been around to redo the shields around campus and she figured that this was the reason why she had been found.

She was glad Haru hadn't been picked, but worried about Takeshi. He couldn't have gotten himself into trouble could he?

They bound and gagged her and put her in the trunk one evening she had been out to buy groceries for her and Tsuna's empty fridge. He'd been too into his studies to notice that she snuck out, but she knew he would soon be wakened from his work and find her missing.

She just hoped he wouldn't worry himself into a frenzy and forget to eat.

They spoke English with a heavy American accent and it almost made her laugh. They called themselves 'mafia', but they really didn't know what they were doing, going agains old Families. No one outside those few, traditional organizations had any idea what power they held. Well, most knew their power internationally, financially. But there was something extra about the old Sicilian Families and that was what had sealed the fate of these Americans.

They placed her in a dump of a room, in a motel outside Bologna. The landlady rolled her eyes as she saw what was going on and cocked her head in the direction of Kyoko.

The young woman simply shook her head in the slightest of movements and when they moved past her she made a move with her hand that most Italians knew; stay out of it, it's not worth getting involved.

It really wasn't; the first time Tsuna's shields would be hit, the first time they tried to harm her he would know exactly where she was. Until then she wasn't worried.

Then again, they would probably call him, or Vongola, to require some sort of trade, or even some sort of power over the Family. She wasn't worried then either; they'd simply contact Haru or Shouichi and then it wouldn't take long to track the call.

They placed her in a room for herself and bound her to a chair. Then they left her for several hours.

When they came back she was still sitting where they had left her, smiling serenely at them.

One was talking over the phone, the other regarding her suspiciously.

"You want a sign of life, do you?" the man with the phone said. "How about we send you a finger?"

Then he turned it off and advanced on her. "How come she isn't struggling yet?" he said to the other.

"I assume she's in shock," came the reply. "European mafiosa are supposed to be fragile ladies."

She almost rolled her eyes, and then she moved her head in a pattern Reborn had taught her. The gag fell away.

Kyoko worked her mouth for a moment before turning to smile at the gaping men. "I'm not in shock, gentlemen, and I don't feel like using energy on struggling because I see no need to do so," she added. "My brother always was the one who loved to exercise."

"You're rather composed, little lady," the one with the phone said and knelt in front of her, his eyes calculative. "How come you can stay this calm? We know for a fact you haven't been educated to defend yourself."

"As I said," Kyoko pressed on. "I don't see a need for such matters. You see; I have complete faith in my husband's reputation. You two are too afraid for your own lives to ever seriously hurt me. He won't be expecting a finger."

She smiled at the one who hadn't been speaking over the phone and saw a vein pumping in his temple. He was rather big so she assumed he was on some kind of dope. That'd make him temperamental and hard to control. Not a wise opponent for someone as small as her under normal circumstances.

"And what," the smaller one continued, "makes you think we won't hurt you?"

"Didn't I just tell you that?" she asked and this time she did roll her eyes - quite theatrically too. "Oh, and one more thing? Are all American's so thickheaded? Can't you see I'm -

"That's it!" the large one yelled and ignored the "no!" from his partner. His heavy palm rushed towards her face in a certain slap. The hit never came. Instead orange flames flashed between them and he was propelled backwards, no harm done to the woman in the chair.

Kyoko hadn't stopped talking to enjoy the show. It had been a hard task to not try to avoid the hit, to keep the fear from showing, but she thought she had managed alright. Reborn would be proud. "- Japanese and not Italian? And please, would you control your temper?"

The thin one stared from Kyoko to his partner and back again several times; his partner had been knocked out form the hit. "How'd you do that?" he asked at last.

"Me?" she smiled her serene smile again. "I did nothing."

At that moment there was a flash of light and the wall turned to ashes. A blast of flames rushed through the hole, hitting the thin man, towering over her in the stomach. He was pushed off his feet and landed beside his partner.

Tsuna hurried into the room, Gokudera and Chrome in tow, his orange eyes narrowed in calculated anger. They scanned the room; the first time they met her gaze they softened, but continue on their path to check for more enemies. When he found none he rushed over to her, the Dying Will Flame on his forehead vanishing and his eyes returning to normal.

"Are you alright?" he whispered urgently, his fingers already fumbling with the ties.

"I'm fine," she answered, almost laughing at his worry. It warmed her and gave her extra hope that there was something more than friendship, Family, and a forced marriage in the reason why he was worried. "Calm down, Tsuna, I just told them you weren't actually afraid of them cutting off a finger. If they've set up bugging equipment you just gave away a giant weakness."

"You are a weakness," he growled at her and she blanched, hurt. He didn't see it, however, because he had turned around to speak with Gokudera. "Burn down the motel."

"What?!" she exclaimed in horror. "You can't do that! The owner -"

He had activated his Dying Will again and easily cut through her ropes with it. "Fine," he sighed. "Burn it down and then give the owner money enough to create a proper hotel. It's a good spot anyway."

With that Tsuna pulled her into a hug so tight she had trouble breathing. "Don't ever go out alone like that again," he mumbled into her hair. He sounded so desperate it almost made her smile. "I can't think straight when I have to worry about you like that."

* * *

Okay. This is a couple of days late, but at least it's up. Sorry about that, but yeah, life has been a little extra difficult this week. People are showing signs of being extra stupid and pulled me into some stuff that really pissed me off.

Anyway. This chapter and next one are happen at the same time but from both their POVs. I dunno why I did that, but eh. Also after the next one stuff will start happening in their relationship.

Some of you have been requesting some more intimate physical development, and don't worry it will happen in time. It's just that these two are Japanese AND very shy people so it takes time. They're not westeners who jump into each other's lap on a third date. That's not how they are, and it's not how I want to write them.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D I always get so happy when you tell me your thoughts on this. Even if most of the chapters are very old by now.

\- Pen


	13. Relief

**13: relief**

* * *

Tsuna knew that something was wrong almost immediately.

She'd been gone for too long.

Kyoko might think she was good at sneaking behind his back, but she wasn't. He'd noticed her leaving as soon as she started taking on her shoes, before she'd put on her coat.

But Tsuna knew that Kyoko liked to do her grocery shopping at weird times of the day and that she wasn't likely to get attacked with him so close by. Now he knew that that was a very stupid assumption, especially when his Rain Guardian hadn't been around for a while.

Yamamoto had been stuck in a Ukrainian medical ward for some weeks, having been injured on a mission and refusing to come to Italy if it resulted in Haru finding out he was injured and having her fret. "The family comes first and you need to her to be always focused," he'd say, all seriousness, but Yamamoto was never the one to deal with a worried Haru when he was 'just' MIA.

Not that she was the only one worried…

Tsuna rose and looked around his room; the door was slightly ajar, the light still on in the living room. It was too quiet and had been for too long. Kyoko didn't take that long on shopping and she certainly hadn't come back.

She might check in on Haru, being worried as they both were - he hadn't told Kyoko, either, on Yamamoto's request - but then she would send him a text.

His phone was on the living room table. There were no texts.

He called Haru anyway; they may have started talking and lost track of time.

"Miura residence," came the exhausted reply.

"Haru," Tsuna said. "Have you heard from Kyoko?"

"Hm?" She yawned and there was a pause. Then her voice rung through nice and clear. "Tsuna, it's two in the morning."

Panic rushed through him. No. He couldn't have been that into his work. It wasn't right. He wasn't like Spanner or Shouichi! He was attentive when he was home! He would notice if she vanished!

"Tsuna? Breathe deeply."

He did as she said and reason returned. Kyoko had been gone for too long, but not for hours. He didn't have time to panic on the way he treated her now. "Thank you, Haru," he said.

"Hahi! Just repeating your word, boss," she said, and he knew what she was referring to; the first time Takeshi had vanished on a longer mission in their second year of high school. Even then she and not admitted to loving him, and Tsuna was starting to think she never would. "I'll call Sho-chan and have him set up everything we need for when they call with their threats."

"Thank you, Haru," he said again. "I'll contact Gokudera on my way to HQ."

"Could you pick me up in two minutes?" she asked. "I really need to be a part of this, or I might go crazy."

He simply couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips then. "I seem to only be thanking you right now," he said.

"Yeah, well, you can thank me by telling me where Takeshi is," she replied, her voice having gone cold. It made Tsuna freeze in the middle of taking on his shoes. There was a tiny pause and then she sighed. "I'm sorry, I know he made you promise… he made me promise- but!"

"It's okay, Haru," Tsuna sighed. "He'll be back soon, unharmed."

"You worry about Kyoko," she said, suddenly. "I should too. Takeshi can take care of himself, I know that. I'll call Sho-chan!"

And then she was gone and Tsuna had never felt he'd understood another person and their worries so well before.

He hurried into his shoes and called Gokudera, who answered immediately. His right-hand man had obviously been studying as well.

"Don't worry about the mad-woman," he said. "You hurry on to HQ, car be damned, and we'll follow."

Tsuna inhaled deeply, forcing himself to stop to lock the door. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We might argue, but there are times when we know how to work together. I'll pick up Dokuro too," he added and then, with his usual courteous goodbye he too was gone.

It relaxed Tsuna only a moment to be in the air. The worries started up again as soon as he'd reached a height at which he wouldn't be seen from the ground.

When he arrived at HQ the place was in a flurry of activities. The personal there knew Kyoko and respected her - if only from a few occasions over the last few months on Sophia's request, and the christmas balls she had attended. The women adored her and the men watched her with longing looks. They all thought her worthy to fight for and he was ever so grateful to them for it.

Work didn't help and he ended up pacing in the room of the strategists. Eventually he was ordered to sit down and try to keep out of their way, something that would have been impossible had he not grown up with two of his head strategists.

At four past six when he was at the end of his rope, his phone called.

He reached for it, but Haru grabbed it before he could get to it and shot him such a hateful glare that he felt a chill run down his spine. He'd forgotten she could be as scary as Gokudera on occasion. "Activate your Dying Will," she said, voice hard.

"Wha -?"

"Your. Dying. Will. Boss," she repeated snappily. "We need you calm, not squeaky-panicky when you are going to talk to these people. Or would you rather Gokudera does it for you? I'm sure even he could do a better job at convincing them they don't hold your well being in their hands right now."

Tsuna swallowed and then nodded. The flame sprung into life and his emotions slowly, slowly drained. His head cleared and he turned his eyes to Haru once more.

She muttered a small "hahi!" and handed him the phone.

Shouichi turned from the monitor, holding up thee fingers. Then he started the countdown.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Hello?"

* * *

The hit had been instantaneous and he almost, almost felt proud of her.

She'd provoked them and the hit had activated her ring.

He hadn't even needed the phone tracker, but it could still be useful.

"Gokudera, Chrome," he said, throwing the phone on the table. He hadn't even deactivated the Dying Will before she had done it. They must have spoken to her right after they had turned off the phone. "Follow me. Irie?"

"Yes!"

"Send a clean-up team to the address you've just located," he ordered. "We're going ahead."

"But - boss! We don't know how many -!"

"That's why I'm bringing two of my Guardians."

And then he couldn't wait any longer.

He didn't even make sure to check if Gokudera and Chrome could keep up with his speed, but simply hurried to where she had shown him she would be.

She'd done very well, all things considered. But she had put herself in danger, unnecessary danger, and he had to bring her out of that danger now.

Then he was there.

Before he had even known what he'd done, he'd destroyed the wall and eliminated the two idiots who had dared to kidnap her.

And she was sitting right there, serene and calm, as if she hadn't just been in mortal danger.

Relief washed over him and he rushed across the room to her, ignoring protocol.

When he got closer he saw that her eyes were laughing, she looked like she had had the time of her life. And she was shining.

Without much thought he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, checking the bones in her arms, running his hands down to her fingers. Then he moved them back up and started working on her binds. His hands were shaking and he had a hard time getting them lose. "Are you alright?" he whispered urgently. He had to know. Had they hurt her? Had they touched her? Had they -

"I'm fine," she said, and he knew she was right. Her smile was radiant after all. But… she might be in shock. They'd said they wanted to cut off her fingers!

Looking down he touched each one, counting. "Calm down, Tsuna," she said, putting her hand over his to stop his frantic movements."I just told them you weren't actually afraid of them cutting off a finger. If they've set up bugging equipment you just gave away a giant weakness," she added on a laugh.

He wanted to shake her. She acted like she wasn't important! But she was everything! And they'd taken her away, pulled her into danger.

There was a sudden urge to lock her up in the basement at HQ, away from everything, and he had to turn away before it grew large and incontrollable. "You are a weakness," was the only thing he could force out. He had to focus on something else.

The bugging equipment…

He met Gokudera's gaze. "Burn down the motel."

His right-hand man nodded, but before he could follow the order Kyoko interrupted. "What?!" Her voice was filled with horror and he couldn't not turn back to look at her. His gaze met hers and then moved down to her hands, which were moving to get free again. He had abandoned the fight against the ties without realizing it. "You can't do that! The owner -"

Moving back he activated his Dying Will again and cut her binds with ease. "Fine," he sighed. "Burn it down and then give the owner money enough to create a proper hotel. It's a good spot anyway."

And then he realized what she'd said. She'd been more worried about the owner of the hotel than her own life. She'd accepted the danger and moved to get his attention as soon as she had a chance. She was too smart for her own good, really she was.

But he was relieved she was okay.

Pulling her to her feet he used a little extra force. She stumbled and fell into his arms. He could say it was an accident, but it wasn't. Holding her close, feeling that she was real and unharmed finally settled his mind. The sweet smell of her hair wafted over him and he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't ever go out alone like that again," he said and felt her hide her face in his chest.

She was shaking. So she had been afraid.

"I can't think straight when I have to worry about you like that."

* * *

I thought this would be kinda eh but skimming through it again I guess it's okay.

Thank you for your reviws last week! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Next time will actually see some action in the relationship - Tsu-kun's gonna cross some lines he's been nervous to cross for a while xD

So yeah! See you in two weeks and thanks for reading!

\- Pen


	14. Beginning

**14: Beginning**

* * *

Tsuna paced the empty hall outside the auditorium of the humanities department.

Kyoko was inside listening to a lecture on Italian literature of some period or other, probably completely engrossed in her favorite subject.

He usually didn't come to get her from class, since he had work when his own lectures were over, but he had taken the day off.

It'd been two days since she'd been kidnapped and he had had plenty of time to think things through since then. He knew it was risky, but life was just too short and he had waited long enough. Almost ten years now, actually. He tried not to think of how things would be if she did not respond positively, knew it was a possibility, but also knew that it was just as great a possibility that she would reciprocate his emotions.

Would she even have married him if she didn't feel something?

Would she follow him so willingly?

Would she wait up like she did?

She'd blushed around him. She'd taken pride in taking his family name. She had complete faith in him - enough faith to join the Family, enough faith to turn away from the law.

And life was too short to not do something about it, especially in their profession. He loved her more than anything and he wanted them to be closer - if she felt the same.

The doors opened and the students rushed out of the auditorium. She was at the back with a couple of young women. She was still packing her things, looking rather relieved that the lecture was over, so it was her friends who spotted him first.

One nudged her and bowed to whisper something to her. When she looked up her eyes shone with a hope that made his heart soar. He should come pick her up more often if that was her reaction.

She met his gaze with a bright smile and then turned to her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said and they both giggled.

"Have fun," one said and then they left her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached him, she was still trying to get a book into the bag.

Tsuna had to clear his throat before his vocal cords would work. He was also very aware that his cheeks were red. "Give me that," he said, holding out his hand. "You don't seem to have enough space in your bag."

She smiled apologetically and handed it to him. "Thank you."

As he put the large tome into his bag, having a bit trouble himself, he explained. "I have something I want to talk to you about," he said. "It's… going to be a bit troublesome to get it out," he added on a warning, zipping his backpack. "So please have patience with me."

She just nodded, her eyes serious. He hadn't spoken like this since he'd told her of Vongola and she had a bad feeling.

They started walking home. "How are you doing after what happened the other day?" he asked, trying to ease into the subject.

"I'm … okay," she said, avoiding his gaze. "It was hard… having to stay patient, and I didn't realize how frightened I was until you showed up."

"You did very well," he said and then inhaled a large gulp of air. "But it has made me realize how fragile …" he trailed off, his mouth still working. He couldn't say it. He was such a coward!

It was the fact that she misunderstood his intentions that saved him. "You're not going to send me home, are you?" she asked, grabbing his hand and forcing him to stop. Her caramel eyes were swimming with panic and cold relief seemed to rush over him.

He could do this. It would calm her to hear the truth, not frighten her away. She wanted to stay!

"No," he answered, linking their fingers. "No. I'm sorry, Kyoko, I'm so bad at getting the words out right."

Her smile was wobbly and he knew she was only forcing it out.

Students rushed out of a nearby classroom and he sighed, deciding to employ Japanese so they wouldn't be overheard. "Come," he said and started pulling her with him. "What I'm trying to say is that - that I've realized how fragile this life of ours is -" he threw out his hand to indicate the university life where they were just normal people "- and as much as I've wanted to keep that illusion, of us not belonging to the Family, of us being no more than roommates, of there being no danger, I can't keep that up."

"I still… don't understand," she said, voice low, her grip on his hand tightening. They had exited the main building; it'd be a short walk to their apartment from there.

"I'm not surprised," he admitted and turned down a side alley. "I'm sorry. I - I've tried to tell you these things - so many - times before, b-but I've always chi-chikened out."

"You're stuttering," she observed quietly. "You haven't done that since middle school or when you were keeping up your No-Good Tsuna appearance around our peers."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but she seemed to want to continue so he let her. Finally she spoke up again "so what I'm trying to say is that I know this is important and hard for you to get out, and I'll be patient. But… will -" she stopped herself and fell quiet.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he said, "I'm not trying to throw you out of the Family. I'm not even filing for divorce, if that's what you're afraid of," he added, trying to throw in a joke.

The fear in her eyes softened and she looked up at him, a slight hope present. "It's positive?"

Tsuna had to look away before he answered, touching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I - I hope so," he admitted. "But it depends on how you see it."

They'd reached their apartment complex and entered the lobby. Tsuna really wished he could wait until they were back in the privacy of their home before he had to say anymore. He knew it would give him some semblance of courage to not feel watched by the world.

"Do you remember that first time you saw me fight," he asked as they entered the elevator.

"In the future?" she clarified and he nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Right," he cleared his throat again, embarrassed. "Do - do you remember what I said then?"

She pondered a little and then shook her head. "You said a couple of things, most of them were to stay out of the shooting range of Tozaru's flames."

The elevator stopped and he all but dragged her along the hall to their door.

He didn't say anything until they reached their door. He even fumbled so much with the keys that she nudged him. "You're shaking," she said, laughter in her voice. "Let me."

Tsuna sighed and handed them to her. It was good to see that she was back to her usual self, unafraid of what he had to say, but it didn't calm him that much.

Kyoko easily unlocked the door and beckoned him to enter first. She closed the door behind them and leant against it. "So? Spill," she said. "I know you've been itching to get back home."

Tsuna couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "You're all business."

"Well," she said, "I am the wife of a mafia boss."

That startled him a little, but it also made him relax. She said it so easily, proudly.

"Alright," he said, suddenly feeling courage rise. He would tell her. "I said that -" he took a step closer to her "- I would -" he took another "- protect you -" he took one last and was now so close to her they were almost touching; she had to lean her head back to look up at him "- even if it cost me my life."

Her eyes widened and she almost stumbled over the door to get away. It looked rather comical, but he had to catch her so she wouldn't fall. "Careful," he mumbled against her hair. She was leaning completely against him and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of holding her. She was small and thin, and the floral scent that always hung in the air around her enveloped him as well. She leant on him so easily, trusting him without question. The thought made him relax at last.

Tsuna leant back against the wall and slid down it. Kyoko settled on the floor in front of him, and he couldn't help but study her as she adjusted her skirt. Her cheeks were red and she looked like someone who had thoroughly humiliated herself. She was just too cute.

"That time -" she looked up as he started to speak "- was just a confirmation of something I already knew."

"What?"

"That you were my dying will," he said.

Kyoko frowned. "But what does that mean, Tsuna?" she asked. "Does it mean that you would give up everything for my safety? Because I can tell you right now that that isn't what -"

"Kyoko."

She closed her mouth immediately.

"That's not what it means," he said. "It means you give me courage, determination, and resolution. My pride is my Family, but my drive is you."

Her cheeks colored again and she looked down, patting her skirt. "I'm sorry," she said, timidly. "But in these situations I need to you to spell it out clearly. I'm too afraid to misunderstand."

Something settled in him then; he now knew that he had nothing to worry about. Quietly he changed his position so he was kneeling in front of her. "Sawada Kyoko," he said and just as gently took her hand. When he kissed it she looked up and he held her gaze. "My beautiful wife -" her eyes widened at the praise and he smiled "- from a marriage, which was forced upon us. What I'm trying to say is that maybe we should -" he frowned suddenly "- damn. I really can't think of anything cool to say."

Kyoko blinked in confusion and then started laughing.

"Hey! I'm giving it my best here!"

"It's okay," she insisted and suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?"

He grumbled something that didn't make sense and she pushed away to look him in the eyes. "I'd love to give this relationship a kickstart, my idiot husband," she said and grinned at him. Then she pinched his nose "and you only have to be cool in front of your evil minions. We're both shy people by nature, so it's okay to feel awkward."

"Even if I frightened you?"

"It's over now," she assured him. "But if you insist on making it up to me we can go out for ice-cream, your treat."

Tsuna couldn't help grinning. "Couldn't you call that a date?"

"That was the plan."

* * *

Sorry this got here late, but I've spent the last week on moving back home (again) I know. I'm a failure of life as society demands me to live it.

Well, it's summer soon so I guess it can only get better from here!

I hope you enjoy this little chapter - lots of fluff. But yeah, Tsu-kun finally took charge and tried the best he could to express some wish for their relationship to get closer. NEXT CHAPTER IS A DATE!

So yeah! Please tell me what you think! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this thing!

See you next week!

\- Pen


	15. Descending Dark

**15: descending dark**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't really surprised when their date didn't immediately take place. The idea that Tsuna had the courage to do something extremely gallant was preposterous and something that belonged to people who could not see through the mask that was Vongola Decimo.

Her Tsuna was awkward and shy. Those qualities had once made him unreliable because they had come without courage. Now he was the bravest man she knew.

Just not when it came to relationships.

They were married, Hana would protest in exasperation. It wasn't like he could lose her if he messed up. But Kyoko knew it wasn't that easy for her husband.

He might have accepted his destiny and she might have decided to walk beside him. But Tsuna was still afraid to take her hand. He had reached for it, yes, but he was hesitating now.

Christmas passed and with it all the annual holidays and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

As soon as she was no longer engaged in social calls of the season (this was the only time she was out in public after all and many had an interest in influencing the wife of one of the most powerful men in the world) and her winter exams ended Kyoko called Gokudera to get her hands on Tsuna's business schedule.

The Guardian hesitated for only a moment before listing his boss's engagements for the next three months.

Tsuna's calendar was packed until march and Kyoko felt a sudden surge of appreciation and love for him. After all he still found ways to spend time with her. And he was home a lot more now because her kidnapping had made him nervous.

So she thought of opportunities to drag him off with her somewhere; and she found a perfect little carnival that started in the middle of February in Messina.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Tsuna asked, nervously as he cast a look over his shoulder. "This is Sicily, after all."

Kyoko suppressed a laugh and took off her gloves. The weather was warm and the afternoon sun was strong. She almost didn't need her cardigan. "Relax, Tsuna," she said. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're Vongola Decimo," she added and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear , "and I have it from reliable sources that people are too afraid of you to attack you in the open. Too much political power, they say."

He eyed her sullenly as she fell back on her heels. Kyoko kept smiling. "Are you suggesting I worry too much?"

"Yes," she said and her golden eyes softened. "But that's one of things that make you Tsuna so it's okay." She added an extra big smile to make sure he understood it as a compliment and then tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's get going."

She'd placated his frown and he allowed her to drag him into the crowd, a smile tugging at his lips. Not that he had completely let down his guard; Kyoko could sense that he was still a little tense. Instead of trying to remove that slight tenseness immediately she looked around, feeling sure that it would vanish eventually, and let her eyes roam the stalls and the old, rusty, roller coasters, as well as all the other traditional amusement park rides.

There was a very typical sense of carnival in the air and Kyoko was reminded of festivals back in Japan. Maybe she should have brought a kimono, just for old times' sake. Children of all ages were running back and forth between the stalls and their parents were walking along, speaking animatedly with each other and their children. Teenagers were hurrying from attraction to attraction, trying to get as much done as possible.

"You know," Tsuna said, giving her hand a squeeze and slowing his gait so they weren't rushing off. "I don't think I've done this since we were in high school."

"And yet that is not so long ago," Kyoko said.

Tsuna sighed and looked away from her knowing caramel eyes. "You're right," he said, some of the uneasiness moving back into his voice. "The Family will give me gray hairs before I turn twenty five."

His wife gave a small giggle and she felt him relax a little more. "I think it might suit you," she said, meeting his gaze. There was a glint in her eye that seemed to draw him in. It was obvious she was teasing him, but all he could think about was how pretty she looked, with her long hair pulled up in a bun, bound with small braids, and her eyes radiating gentle mischief.

A warmth spread in his cheeks at the inappropriate thoughts and he looked away, touching his neck in a nervous gesture. "I hope not," he mumbled and she laughed again.

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked him, trying to remove his awkwardness. She scanned the smaller rides. For a moment her eyes were caught on the merry-go-round; the pretty horses, carriages newly painted and subtle music ringing between the shouts and excited talk of the guests.

… she hadn't been on one of those since she was…

"Want to go?"

Kyoko gave an inaudible gasp and glanced to her left. They'd stopped without her realizing it, and he was standing right behind her, leaning slightly against her back; his breath on her ear. She tried not to shiver at the close contact. "N-no," she whispered, her voice seemed to have abandoned her. Inhaling deeply she battled to sound normal. "And I'm wearing a skirt, so…"

Even before she'd trailed off Tsuna had started towards the small attraction. Now his steps became a little more determined and his grip on her hand a little tighter, as if he was afraid she'd run away. "I'm sure we'll get past that problem," he said, his voice smooth.

And he did.

They handed over a small ticket to the employee and headed for the platform. Around them little girls ran ahead of them and seated themselves, waiting for their mother or father, while their brothers waited behind the fence, making faces at the pink and golden colours.

Kyoko watched them as Tsuna picked out a horse, and moved to sit on its unsaddled back. "Are you coming?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

Kyoko hesitated, her cheeks feeling hot. But she had never before denied him anything, and she wasn't going to start now, so she tentatively reached out and placed her hand in his.

Before she had fully registered what had happened he'd reached down, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, with a "There we go, princess."

A thousand thoughts seemed to race through her mind in that moment, only a few making sense to her. She'd been around Tsuna so long, had gotten so used to him in a normal environment that she'd forgotten how powerful he was. The fact that he'd been able to lift her that high into the air in one fluent motion, and still only holding on to her with a gentle grip, reminded her in the best possible way.

There was something else as well… his hold on her had shifted; his arm had moved loosely around her waist, his palm resting over her thigh. But there was no force in his hold, only a gentle sense of security, like he was always in control, always taking care to protect her.

The ride began and Kyoko tried to ignore her thoughts…

Unfortunately the ride didn't hold much entertainment in the distracting fashion and it didn't help that they seemed to be the main attraction. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably behind her, his arm tightening slightly, and she knew he was worried again.

Somehow the thought took away some of her embarrassment at being on display like this. It almost made her laugh. Having Tsuna so intently focused on her and treating her with such care had made her all too aware of her own feelings once more. It had made her uncomfortable and nervous.

"Relax," she whispered and squeezed the hand of his that was still holding on to hers to get his attention. "The ride is almost over."

"I know," he replied and his shoulders fell.

Kyoko looked up at him and saw that he was still frowning, his eyes scanning the crowds. She pointed this out to him, let go of his hand and touched his forehead, to smooth over his scrunched up eyebrows.

Tsuna closed his eyes, allowing her ministrations. "Yuni is right," she whispered, her words coming out in Japanese instead of Italian, feeling a tiny twitch of regret that his face wasn't clearing of worry. "You do frown too much. Won't you please smile today, Tsuna?"

As he opened his eyes, the darkening orbs focusing on her with more intent than she had expected, he grabbed her hand, his thumb moving across the golden band on her finger. "If it's your wish," he said and kissed her palm.

Kyoko's cheeks flamed up instantly. She opened her mouth to answer, but found that her vocabulary had mysteriously vanished.

She closed her mouth again, and averted her eyes. She swore she heard a rumbling chuckle, but it was so quiet that she couldn't be sure. Battering away her embarrassment, Kyoko looked up at his face to see if he was laughing.

He wasn't, but his eyes had returned to their normal hazel colour and she felt some of her embarrassment leave her at the sight. He was smiling too.

"Thank you," she whispered just has the ride stopped.

Tsuna set her down and jumped off as soon as she was safely on the ground. "What now?" he asked, already starting towards the crowd once more.

Kyoko hummed for a moment and then said "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

He glanced around and then shrugged. "Not really."

The idea that there wasn't anywhere he wanted to go was ridiculous and Kyoko knew it. She looked around as well and saw the perfect way to get him to change his mind. "Alright," she said, feeling a grin spread on her face. It really wasn't nice to tease him. "What about that one?"

She stopped and pointed to the only roller coaster in the carnival. Tsuna followed suit and looked in the direction she was pointing to. She felt him freeze up for only a slight moment, before he relaxed and said "sure. Why not."

Hmm. He'd gotten better at hiding his uneasiness, she thought, and started dragging him off towards the line.

As they moved through the line and got closer to the old machine they both noticed that this particular roller coaster had not been newly painted. It was rusty in places and old music was playing from the ticket gate.

Tsuna shifted nervously, but said nothing.

By the time they were in the wagon and the maintenance man was securing the rebar between their legs, he was openly worried. "Are - are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

"Of course it's safe," she laughed. "People are coming down alive, aren't they? And anyway they would have enough sense to not be using it here if it wasn't safe."

Tsuna laughed humourlessly. "You have too much faith in humanity, Kyoko," he said, but his voice was warm as he said it and it made it feel like a compliment. "This is Sicily the home base of any sensible Family. I doubt they have them, but I'd like to see their permits."

Kyoko spluttered a laugh and Tsuna twisted in his seat as best he could in order to give her a look that made certain she understood exactly what he felt about that. "What?"

"Well," she chuckled to herself, touching her mouth. "Once a mafia boss, always a mafia boss."

Tsuna spluttered and Kyoko laughed again, and then the roller coaster set into motion. Tsuna made a small whimpering "hiiie" and his hand clenched around Kyoko's. "What was this thing called again, Kyoko?"

"Plummet of Death," she replied cheerfully.

That was the last sensible thing any of them said during the ride.

* * *

Kyoko handed Tsuna a bottle of water and gently touched his forehead. He'd broken out in a cold sweat. He'd also screamed on the ride.

It amused her, but Kyoko also felt a sense of guilt. She'd decided to drag him up there so he would take a stand and say 'no' the next time he didn't want to do something. The fact that he had been that afraid, and that good at hiding it from her, scared her.

There was a part of her, however, that reminded her that he had not wanted to deny her the ride by saying that he was scared.

"I still don't understand how you can fly around in battle and then not be able to take a normal roller coaster ride," she said, sitting down beside him on the bench she'd basically dragged him to.

The sky was slowly gaining a pink hue, she noticed.

"You call an attraction called The Plummet of Death normal?"

"Sure," she said. "That one in Osaka was much worse."

His face took on a green shade at the thought and Kyoko felt another twinge of guilt. She took his bottle of water and put it down beside her on the bench before she touched his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand moving to his windblown hair in an attempt to righten the mess. "I should have remembered how little you liked these things."

Tsuna smiled vaguely and caught her hand, pulling it down. "I have a feeling you knew exactly what you were doing." His smile turned a little crooked and her face heated. "Reborn would be proud."

Kyoko avoided his gaze, her own moving over the booths. They were slowly turning on the lamps here and there. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel as happy as I should be," she whispered.

"Hey," he said and touched the top of her head. "I know this is hard. The idea that we're good at something that shouldn't be praised or strived for… It's hard to accept sometimes. On the other hand we need to be good at these things or we won't be able to protect anyone."

She looked up at him. His gaze had turned steely. "The Family?"

He nodded. "Always."

Kyoko hid her face with her hands, leaning on her elbows. "I'm still not at the level I need to be," she mumbled through her hands. "And this is the only way I can help you."

Tsuna's hand trailed down over her bun and rested on the nape of her neck. A shiver of electricity ran down her spine at the caress. "Kyoko," he said and she felt compelled to look up. "You've already done so much. And you're really good at acting."

"You still knew," she argued.

Tsuna pinched her neck and she froze. When he let go again she relaxed. "How long have you trained under Reborn?" he asked quietly.

"Not…" she trailed off. "Not even a year."

"Exactly."

His eyes warmed again and she smiled in response. He'd made himself clear; she couldn't expect to be perfect at something she'd only just started on, and he had complimented her not because she was someone he cared about, but because she had come far.

Tsuna really did know her well.

"Let's go get something to eat," Tsuna said and rose. "I'm starving."

* * *

They exited the restaurant two hours later to the dark sky and chilly air of the night and the amazing colors of a thousand small lamps and colorful lanterns. For a while the two stood, admiring the beauty of it.

"Wow," Kyoko breathed.

Tsuna looked down at the beautiful woman beside him. Some of the hair in her bun had come undone and one of her small braids had fallen down so it was framing one side of her face, making it seem properly planned and messy. It fitted her better.

But what really caught his gaze was the radiant smile on her face at the colours. She seemed to be shining.

"Come on," he said and grabbed her hand. "We should have a much better view from the ferris wheel."

There was a longer line than they had expected to the large colourful wheel, and Kyoko guessed that they hadn't been the only ones to get the idea. For a while they stood in silence, watching parents and children, and couples of all ages enter the small wagons that slowly rotated along the edges of the big wheel.

Tsuna ran his fingers over her twist in a touch so feather-like she almost thought it'd been accidental. "Have you enjoyed yourself today?" he asked quietly and then added a little more insecurely. "I mean… we haven't tried that many things."

Kyoko hid her smile behind her hand. "That wasn't why I wanted to come here," she said, looking up at the wheel. "I just wanted to spend time with you, Tsuna -" now she turned to look at him " - and I thought some of the attractions here would distract you enough to not worry about Vongola or our safety."

Tsuna gave her hand a small squeeze. He knew she would not tell him the real reason why she had chosen a place that would require them to pay attention to something other than themselves. As she'd said months ago; they were both shy people, and though it had given him confidence that she was no longer oblivious and did, in fact, reciprocate his feelings, that did not change their natures. The fact that she had thought so far ahead filled him with a great sense of pride and admiration for her. She truly was clever.

She knew the hearts of people as well as any sun or sky user. Like Reborn and her brother she had a knack for speaking the correct words when people needed to hear them the most. It was a gift she had never truly developed, a raw talent, and she would need to start using it consciously soon.

It finally became their turn and they entered a cart.

The small, private space moved slowly into the air, leaving the ground and the crowds behind. Suddenly they could see the sea and Kyoko rose a little in her seat, staring out at the beautiful, dark blue space. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and suddenly they could see millions of stars in the sky.

"Beautiful," she whispered, staring out at the view.

Tsuna did not comment, when she looked away from the sky she found him watching the people below them. As if catching her looking at him Tsuna turned to face her. As their gazes locked neither said anything.

If her eyes had not gotten used to the darkness she didn't think she would have been able to see him as clearly as she now could. The night sky behind him suited him, as if the weak light of the stars willingly merged with the light that naturally radiated from him, in his eyes and in his posture. But their light was not influenced by the sun like the blue sky of day or the moon, which was nowhere in sight. Instead they shone with their own power, enveloped by the velvet darkness.

Seeing him so clearly in what seemed his natural element Kyoko came to realize for the first time that Tsuna wasn't only attractive; he was beautiful. He had his faults and he was no longer a truly good person, but no matter how he changed he was still Tsuna. He was still kind, shy, clumsy at times, and so very reliable. At least to the people precious to him. And did the rest matter?

She wasn't sure she knew the answer to that. Maybe the mafia had corrupted her as well? She didn't know, but she thought she didn't care.

"Tsuna? Have you…?"

She trailed off and his eyebrows knitted a little, his smile wavering slightly. "What is it?" he asked, but the woman in front of him looked back down at the crowds below them. Their cart had reached the highest point.

Tsuna followed her gaze. There were so many people down there, most of which were probably involved with the Families in some way or other. It was a normal thing in Sicily, after all, to be more loyal to them than any other system. People here did not truly trust the government.

"Everyone down there," Kyoko said. "They live normal lives. They have children and partners, and they don't have to live with the same problems as those who enter the darkness have to."

Tsuna let his eyes move from the crowds below them to Kyoko. Her face was serene; there seemed to be no worry present there, which confused him. What was she getting at?

"I think everyone have their own problems to deal with," he said at last, his voice low.

Her lips twitched in response. "Indeed. And even these people probably have to worry over debt collectors and gun battles," she said, and then she turned back to him. "But… do you ever regret it?"

Ah. So that was what she was getting at. "Vongola?"

She nodded. "You've had to sacrifice so much," she whispered, her eyes dropping.

For just a moment there was silence in the wagon. Then he shifted, his knee brushed hers, and he spoke up. "There are decisions I would have liked to not have to make," he said. "You've said it yourself; I've changed. But I don't see all this as sacrifice, I don't see my position as something I was forced into. And it is only because of Vongola, because of Reborn, that I am who I am today, that I have people I care for and love as my friends and family. We wouldn't be sitting here today if it wasn't for Vongola."

Kyoko was about to protest. She opened her mouth, and then she closed it, taking her time to think about it. She remembered that first day when Reborn had appeared in their lives. She remembered what had been about to transpire, what she had been too blind to see. She thought about what would have happened if Tsuna and Reborn had not interfered. Would she have been better off? Definitely not. Did she regret anything? No.

"So you see," he said, smiling. "There is no place I would rather be. Even with everything that comes with that decision."

Then the door was suddenly opening and he jumped out, offering her a hand as she came out of the door. "Ready to head home?" he asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

She grabbed his hand and returned his smile - "sure". She no longer saw the laughing children and their parents, or the couples walking by. Instead she saw him and the sky above them, and the darkness that stretched far ahead on their road back.

* * *

So! This was originally called 'ferris wheel' but I thought that'd reveal too much, so I settled for a theme that fitted much better to them! :D I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I tried to play on some subtle stuff here, but it might be too obvious or just there to my own eyes. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this!

Funny story! Today is actually my birthday xD Strange how these things coincide - since this is probably my favorite of all the fics I wrote for these two (except for maybe the last one, chapter 19).

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! And I hope to see a comment if you did ;)

See you in two weeks!

\- Pen

PS. I always forget that my Kyoko likes to tease Tsuna xD but then I start writing and it just shows up. My own theory on that is that it brings out the clumsy and awkward side in him and she likes to remind herself that he is actually a normal person and not just that awe-inspiring mafia boss. So! There's a bit of trivia for you! Hope you enjoyed that xD


	16. Strawberries

**16: Strawberries**

* * *

Tsuna sighed and dragged a hand over his sweaty brow. With that he rose and straightened his back, his eyes moving to his Family moving between the rows of strawberries.

Gokudera and Lambo were arguing closest to him. Their endless bickering had become background noise over the years, but even so Tsuna had started seeing the small changes in the now eleven year old Lambo. He was slowly becoming a little more serious, though, like his 15 year old self from the future, he had far to go.

On the other hand, Gokudera had little excuse, Tsuna thought on another sigh. No matter how collected his consigliori became he could still lose his temper in certain situations.

"I'm telling you to stop eating them!" the Storm Guardian exclaimed, rising to his full height in his frustration.

"And I'm telling you to try and stop me, Stupiddera!" Lambo laughed and dropped another strawberry in his mouth. That one had come directly from the basket of full red berries that Gokudera had spent his time collecting.

"Damn you," Gokudera growled and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, hoisting him into the air. "I'm going to -"

"Hayato!" Haru exclaimed from a few rows behind Tsuna. "Leave him alone!"

"That's none of your business!" Gokudera snapped, turning to her, but not letting go of Lambo.

Tsuna turned to see Haru marching over the the rows of small green bushes, her face glistering with exhaustion. Behind her Kyoko was hiding a smile behind a hand, a full basket of berries under her other arm.

For a moment he was caught by the sight of her. Her long hair, dyed a million different shades of gold by the sun, pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder and her eyes shining with happiness at being with friends in a normal environment.

Haru marched past him, opening her mouth to say "You're bullying him! Of course it's my business!"

In that moment Lambo decided to kick Gokudera in the ribs and used him as leverage to push himself out of the Storm Guardian's grip. He did a perfect backflip but stumbled as he landed and fell to the ground.

Tsuna flinched and awaited the usual "gotta-stay-calm" from the Lightning Guardian, but something unexpected happened.

Lambo swore and sent a shot of lightning at the unexpecting Gokudera. A few feet from him Haru gasped in surprise, but even though he was as surprised as her Gokudera merely sidestepped the attack.

"Lambo," Tsuna said, his voice rising in warning. The child flinched and turned slowly to his boss, his eyes watering. "Control your temper or I'm sending you back for extra lessons with Reborn."

He had to duck then for his old tutor had aimed a kick at his head. "Don't punish me for something the idiotic cow did, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said as he aimed his gun at the Sky attribute, who had to dance to avoid the shots.

"Fine, fine! I take it back!" he exclaimed and Reborn immediately stopped shooting.

Tsuna vaguely heard a cheer from Lambo and Gokudera saying "Oi, you stupid cow! You still have to respect the Tenth's wishes." but he was too busy glaring at Reborn, who was picking up his black and orange fedora.

Stupid teacher; he never changed even as he was growing up once more. One would think he would start respecting him more after he'd "graduated", but that only happened during work.

Suddenly Reborn looked up, as if he had read his thoughts. His eyes narrowed and Tsuna took a step back, only to almost knock over Kyoko.

"So-Sorry," he exclaimed in surprised and she laughed.

"No. I'm sorry," she said and shot him a smile that made him reach for her. When he realised what he was doing he quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket. "I didn't say anything to warn you of my presence," she explained, not having noticed his inner turmoil. "Though I'm surprised you didn't notice anyway, Tsuna."

"Ah," he mumbled, touching the back of his head. "Maybe it's because I'm becoming too used to you."

Her face heated and he realised what he'd said. Raising his hand Tsuna stuttered an excuse, making her laugh again. "Here," she said, and reached up to dust off his face with a handkerchief. "You have some dirt on your face."

She was so close. He could see the flecks of black in her golden eyes and the few freckles on her nose that he hadn't noticed before. They were so faint against her skin.

"I'm glad we came here," she said, her breath ghosting over his collarbone, waking him in the strangest way, just as his hands settled on her upper arms. The softness of her skin surprised him and he had to swallow.

Kyoko looked up to meet his gaze as his hands touched her skin. "Yes?" she asked.

"Ah," his hands flew off her and she felt her heart sink. "I-I just thought you might get sun-sun burnt! Yes, sunburnt. Didn't you bring a shirt...?"

"Tsuna," she said, feeling her smile fall along with her heart. "It's too hot to be wearing a jacket and I used sunscreen before coming out here."

He was being weird, she decided. Well. He'd been acting weird for a while. He was subtly avoiding her, and every time he reached out to touch her he'd suddenly pull away as if he was afraid she'd brun him. And if she touched him he'd have the same reaction and then give an excuse. Like now.

"Oh," he muttered and then seemed to force a smile on his face. "Oh. That's good. We-well, I just... I better get back to work, before Lambo eats all the strawberries." He laughed nervously and took a step back. Then another, and then his foot caught and he fell into the soil.

Deciding that this was her chance to get an explanation she advanced on him and crouched before him, glad she was wearing shorts no matter their relationship. "Tsuna," she said. "Why -" she stopped herself and grabbed his hand. His wedding ring glinted in the sun.

Kyoko linked her fingers with his and watched him flinch. "Why this reaction?" she asked feeling a little of her anger and frustration seep into her voice.

It seemed to catch his attention for he suddenly met her gaze for the first time in weeks.

Tsuna swallowed, and then reached for her cheek. He brushed a thumb over her cheekbone in a touch so gentle she almost couldn't feel it. "You have very soft skin," he said, and moved his hand to under her chin. He grabbed it and gently pulled her to him.

Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat and she had a hard time breathing as he moved his head forward as well. Was he going to kiss her…? Please, let -

But, no, instead of kissing her as she had expected - and wanted - he twisted her cheek and kissed her high jawbone in a caress that sent electricity through her body. It didn't help when he moved to whisper in her ear "I'd so hate to bruise it."

Before she knew it he was on his feet and retreating, going back to work.

Kyoko could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she had to take a moment to collect her breath before she slowly rose and followed. Her mind was fogged with what he'd told her and what he'd done and she couldn't figure out why he'd done it.

"He's afraid of hurting you," Haru whispered when they were preparing lunch an hour later. She was whispering because Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing, not too far away, talking in equally hushed voices.

"What do you mean he's afraid of hurting me?" Kyoko whispered back. It felt like she was supposed to remember something, but right now she could only think about how carefully he'd touched her. How could he ever hurt her when he was always so gentle?!

"You'd realise this, yourself, if he hadn't messed with your mind, Kyoko," Haru sighed. "Don't worry. It's normal -" she shot a glare over her shoulder "- Takeshi does it all the time to me."

Immediately the Rain Guardian was at her shoulder, reaching out for a strawberry on the counter to her right. "You're looking awfully hostile, Haru," he commented cheerfully, his left hand casually lifting to caress her shoulder.

Haru swiftly hit the hand of his that was on the strawberries and then proceeded to hit the hand of his that was touching her with the chopsticks in her right hand. "None of that for you," she said. "If Lambo and I-Pin can't eat the strawberries yet neither can you. Be an adult."

Grinning as if he hadn't just been caught Takeshi lifted his hands and stepped away. "Alright, I can wait," he said and then his smile vanished. "I'll just have a bigger appetite when the times come."

Haru muttered a small "hahi" and blushed to the hair, making Kyoko and Takeshi share a smile and a laugh.

"I see what you mean," Kyoko muttered when he'd retreated and Haru had regained her senses.

Haru sighed. "Takeshi has taught me one important lesson," she said, and smiled tiredly at her best friend. "And that is that patience pays off."

"I can see his hasn't," Kyoko commented and Haru seemed to regain her composure again.

She grinned. "Well," she said and picked up a strawberry, popping it into her mouth. "Can't give him everything in one go."

* * *

Huh! I'd already written an AN to this back when I wrote it! Neat! Here's what it says:

"I kinda wanted to focus on more than just the two of them in this one. Friendship is such an important part of this series, after all, and I feel like it's important to show them grow in the Family as well as just the two of them.

That's why I wrote this particular piece...

Also, I didn't want to make a cliche strawberry story…"

So yeah! With that I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this one! It's sorta leading up to the next one! So look forwards to it :D Leave a comment or two, if you feel like it!

\- Pen


	17. Smile

**17: Smile**

* * *

Over the summer they moved into their suite in the large castle that was the Vongola HQ. There was no university for almost three months and so Tsuna could fully focus on what was the most important part of his life; Vongola.

Kyoko spent most of her time under Sophia's tutelage. Now that Sophia had so much time with Kyoko she put as much into her tutelage as Reborn had done Tsuna.

It was Sophia's job to educate Vongola Decimo's wife in everything she needed to know to help her husband in the dangerous game that was social interaction in the world they occupied. That meant Kyoko had to learn everything from how to deliver her husband's tea properly to how to gain important information from simple conversation, to how to host large galas and intimate dinner parties. She had to learn how to direct her staff and how to please other bosses without lowering Vongola's standing in their eyes. She had to learn German, French, Latin, and Greek, to brush up on her math and learn economy so she could keep up with her husband and his adversaries at business meetings. And she had to be able to keep a perfect posture as she did this, which meant she also had to learn to walk, talk, sit, and dance correctly.

Kyoko had thought she'd been working hard while at university, but she found that that was nothing compared to how she worked now. And while Kyoko studied Tsuna worked just as hard on paperwork - that including bribes, repair bills from Hibari, delegating assignments and other work, and anything to do with business - keeping an eye on his soldiers and lieutenants, walking his territories, and going to meetings with business partners and allies. After all, as Nono said; now that his wife was taking care of Kyoko, Tsuna had no excuse to not work to the fullest.

People had only seen Kyoko over the Christmas periods and many of his partners had started asking him why he did not bring his wife everywhere he went. Wasn't it the duty of the wives to entertain when he'd gone to the trouble of introducing her to their world? Or were the marriage between Decimo and his wife already so bad that they could not be in the same room together?

It became a widely discussed thing that summer and Tsuna had to dissuade more than one young woman who'd seen the rumours as a chance to get the prestige of becoming the lover of Vongola Decimo.

There wasn't a chance that was ever happening, Tsuna thought with vehemence as he shuffled through a hundred-paged proposal from a business partner in France. The language was becoming easier to read, but he still had to look up a large amount of words in a dictionary from the study library. It was dreary work that allowed far too many thoughts to pass through his head.

This partner wasn't an easy one. The fact that he sent everything in French and couldn't read a word of Italian was just one trouble Tsuna could live without, but while he could live without it it didn't annoy him as much as the fact that the CEO had clearly seen that Tsuna was a young man of other needs and had ordered his secretary to flirt with him. The fact that anyone would employ women for such needs was not something Tsuna was unaware of, but he couldn't understand why people would employ silly little girls for such important jobs as the top post's secretary if they could employ someone experienced, who proved to be of more use than the average office plant. A pretty office plant to be sure, but a useless waste of space none the less.

The air moved around him and Tsuna grabbed his large French dictionary and held it over his head just before something rather heavy landed on it. He grunted under the weight and threw it across the room, while at the same time he grabbed the gun under his desk and directed it to where he knew his assailant would land; behind him.

"You fail," Reborn said, and Tsuna felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into the back of his head.

Tsuna sighed and swirled, pushing the gun away with a lazy swipe of the hand. "You're not my teacher anymore, Reborn," he argued. "And I knew it was you."

"Yes, but anyone could make a replica and use it against you," the assassin said, sitting down in the window sill. Leon returned to his perch on Reborn's fedora. "Especially when you're so distracted."

Tsuna groaned and hid his face in his hands, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. "You'd think this job got easier with time," he muttered in frustration. "But right now I just want to go back to university and hide out for another year."

"You haven't exactly been hiding," Reborn pointed out. "Most of the time you were still back here, working."

"That's not what I mean," Tsuna whined. "A month ago I didn't have women attaching themselves to my arm in an attempt to destroy my marriage."

"Indeed," Reborn said, his voice dry with sarcasm. "Because you can't do that on your own."

Tsuna's head shot up and he glared angrily at his old teacher. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He barely avoided the giant Leon-hammer as it came crashing down. "Are you deaf as well as blind, No-Good Tsuna?"

"No! I- what?" Tsuna blinked at Reborn in confusion.

For the first time in years a look of frustration passed through the child's eyes. "Every single one of you in this bloody generation," he muttered, his tone so very angry that Tsuna felt the old chills run up his spine and he almost backed away. "Gamma! Colonello! Dino! And now you! At least your father had more gall than that."

"Hey! Don't bring my father into this!"

"Listen here, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said and suddenly there was a very large green gun in his hand, pointed towards his former student. Tsuna stiffened. "She gave herself to you for a reason. If you intend to hurt her then break her heart and at least get her out of the Family."

There was silence in the study. Tsuna stared in astonishment at Reborn. He'd never seen him act like this before. The fact that Reborn even took the time to interfere with his marriage, however, showed that something was wrong, very wrong.

And he thought he might know what it was...

But.

Breaking her heart?! Pushing her out of the Family?! Was Reborn nuts? Or was he just trying to open his eyes to the problem by using extremities? Reborn was such an old guy by now that he knew that if you'd been planted this deep into the criminal syndicates there was no going back, and if you did it meant a particularly messy sort of suicide.

"Life," Reborn said, "does not have patience for time-wasters, Tsuna. It's only fools like Gamma, who gets second chances and only because people like me kick them in the arse to get them moving. Don't mess with things when opportunities present themselves."

With that he vanished the way he'd come; through a lose board in the ceiling, one Tsuna would have to have repaired.

He sighed again and twisted his chair so he could look out the window. Takeshi had arranged a baseball game with some of the other Family members since the weather was so good. Tsuna would bet a lot of things on the fact that his Rain Guardian was going to have to pull an all-nighter to catch up with paperwork because of this but it almost seemed worth it for a bit of fun.

Tsuna watched them for a moment, playing and having fun. He knew, of course he knew, that Yamamoto was fighting an emotional battle, but Haru was different. He had hurt her and left her to deal with the heartbreak herself. He was glad that Takeshi had the courage to face her with all that she had, and accept all that she offered.

Tsuna didn't have the courage for that, not even when it was the girl he loved who offered herself to him, her mind and her emotions. He wasn't sure she loved him, but she'd been willing to dedicate her life to him - and to Vongola - and that was more than either deserved. He was so very, very afraid the life she'd chosen would hurt her, harm her, break her, and that he, Tsuna, would be the one to do it, with what he had to do, with what he might be forced to do, and with what his emotions, as powerful as the strongest of storms, made him want to do.

There was a knock on the door and Tsuna jumped in his chair, cursing himself for being so skittish and for letting his mind wander from his surroundings. "Enter," he said and closed the folder on his table.

Tsuna had to admit he liked the calm of HQ; there was no secretary to call him before someone came to him, no business meetings to be had. Just plain Family business, and in spite of what he'd sworn when Reborn had first entered his life he liked that far better than anything else.

Except...

"Am I disturbing?"

...except golden hair and a warm cup of tea. And maybe their apartment where they had peace and quiet. And a bed each; the couch was getting uncomfortable.

Kyoko was pushing the door open with her elbow, her hands filled with a silver trey. loaded with tea and biscuits. Her hair was hanging over her left shoulder in a messy braid and she was wearing a dark skirt, reaching her knees. It fit her curves perfectly, and together with the white dress shirt she was wearing she looked perfectly like a woman of business. Except for her eyes, which held that same lightless expression as they had years back, when he hadn't told her the truth.

"Of course not," he glanced at his watch, it was already five. She was just on time, as always. "I just hadn't realised it was this late."

Tsuna pushed aside his paperwork, making room for the trey. As he did so she muttered a small 'oh' and pushed the door closed behind her. "How was your day?"

"The usual," he said and smiled at her. "I'm more interested in yours. There's always something new."

That brought a small smile on her face, but she did not answer immediately. Instead she placed the trey between them, bowed deeply in honour, and waited there.

Tsuna hated this tradition, but he bid her rise anyway, as ritual dictated. Until she gifted him with a son and heir she was beneath him in status and had to treat him like all his other subordinates. He didn't like it, but if they wanted to play this through and thereby stick to their own pace, they had to do it right.

When she rose, Kyoko reached for the pot and poured tea into his small cup; it was a dark rosa colour and smelt faintly of cherry and strawberries. After that she put down the pot and took a small sip from his cup to ensure that the tea had not been poisoned while in her care; another part of the ritual that made his heart drop to his stomach and made him wonder if he'd done the right thing in bringing her to HQ during the summer. However, he'd have to trust her strength, a quiet strength she'd shown him so many times before, the kind of strength he'd come to rely on.

And so the ritual went on until she finished with another bow, one he also had to bid her rise from. When he'd done so she smiled a small smile and sat down. "My day was alright," she said at last. "But I must admit that I miss Haru. It's a bit strange that she's being trained by Squalo, even if he's a strategic captain."

"You don't have to worry. He's taking good care of her," Tsuna said. "No tests of loyalty or backbone have been initiated on her this time -" he shuddered slightly at what Takeshi had told him of the last time she'd worked at Varia HQ -" and no men are getting near her, no matter how much they'd like to. He's guarding her like a hawk."

Kyoko giggled. "Or a shark over treasure."

Yes, Tsuna thought. Squalo had been surprised at the girl that his old apprentice had chosen. Haru had gut and intelligence, but she'd had no sense for strategic operations in the field because Reborn had neglected that. That was why Squalo had decided to give her an extra layer of skin.

"You're worried," Kyoko said, pulling him out of his reverie and Tsuna found himself staring into his tea, which he hadn't yet touched.

"Yes," he sighed and put down his tea cup. "I'm worried she'll change, I'm worried she'll have lost herself."

"But," Kyoko said and pointed out the window where Takeshi was gathering equipment, "Squalo lacks something very important; the ability to remove that thing that is essentially his students. He couldn't remove Takeshi's love for baseball and he won't break Haru."

Tsuna considered her as she spoke. He hadn't realised that she'd figured the assassin out so well, but he guessed she'd been worried too and had given it some thought.

But she still looked pale...

Had he gone too far and hurt her anyway? Wasn't that what Reborn had said?

"You know," he said, reaching for his PDA. "The Fowl family wants to host a formal dinner before our final meetings to celebrate that we're now working together on the legal side too -" he swiped through his calendar until he found the date "- it's next month so that should give Sophia plenty of time to get you ready. I thought -"

Her face split in such a bright smile it looked like he hadn't pushed her away to begin with. "You'll bring me?"

Faced with such a brilliant smile Tsuna was suddenly reminded of how beautiful she was and why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place, and his face heated in a blush. She really was like a sun when she smiled like that. "U-um, yes. Bu-but the Fowl family is an old one and their patriarch a genius so we'll have to work together to gain what we wish. I'm relying on you there, Kyoko," he said and tried to adopt a stern look.

However her smile was too great and too contagious and he ended up returning it.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Summer has been hectic. But! I've uploaded the last two chapters (plus this one) to the doc manager so they'll all be up in the next week or so.

Anyway... after these three chapters are up there probably won't be coming anything more up on my ffnet account in a while, since I've sorta lost my passion for fic writing. I'm focusing a lot more on my original stuff, which you can find on my dA account (just in case you're following me for my stories and not for my ships) so yeah...

Thank you for following me until now. It's been a real pleasure.

\- pen


	18. flirt

**18: Flirt**

* * *

The train jostled again and Tsuna grumbled, moving his hands a bit closer to her shoulders. "Sorry about this."

Kyoko's face was flushed from his close proximity. She could feel the heat of his body through her summer dress and she had trouble seeing anything behind him because his face - and hair - was in the way.

How they'd found themselves in London's subway without bodyguards or Gokudera she was no longer certain.

They were in London for a conference with the Irish crime syndicate, the Fowl Family. They had been invited as special guests to the current head, who was about to launch a whole new set of products and had hoped that Vongola's head might be interested in more than an alliance in the underworld. Mr Fowl respected Tsuna's knack for business and the Japanese was humbled - but suspicious - by the genius's praise.

The conference in itself would not start until the next day but they had been invited to a formal dinner that evening.

And things had gone downhill from there. They'd been attacked by another Italian family, someone who had decided that the total annihilation of Vongola was the most important thing on their schedule, and Tsuna had decided to split up his group of bodyguards. He could easily take care of both himself and Kyoko - whose safety he had not trusted to anyone else in this situation - and it would be easier to get lost in the crowd if they were fewer people. So now they were on their way to ... Somewhere. Kyoko wasn't sure where and she hadn't had time to ask. She assumed a dirty excuse for a hotel...

"It's okay," she replied shyly and looked up to meet his gaze, which she'd been ignoring until now.

Tsuna wasn't looking at her. His face was redder than she was sure her own was.

A mischievous thought made itself known to her and she gave into it immediately. Tsuna wouldn't necessarily make the first move after all, and now seemed like as good a time as ever. Hopefully it would also stop him from frowning with worry.

She pulled at his tie with as much force as she dared, wanting him to stumble.

The train became her ally for, as she pulled, it gave another vicious lurch and people, including Tsuna, who was being attacked from two sides, stumbled.

Tsuna gasped and his right arm moved back and was thrust out just beside her head as he almost fell into her.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't resting beside her head.

She smiled at him and some of the mischievousness she felt must have shown in her smile for the little of the No-Good Tsuna she had felt in him when he had complained vanished. "Won't you kiss me?" She whispered.

A couple of years back - heck, a couple of months ago - he would have startled and protested. He would have probably stuttered and blushed. But now he just smiled gently - that confident smile that always made her toes curl pleasantly - and said. "In this overcrowded metro, pressed up against a dirty wall, while we're basically running for our lives? Not exactly your ideal first kiss..."

She wasn't fooled by his act of trying to be a gentleman. His usually hazel eyes had turned to intense dark amber; a mix between his biological eye colour and the one he got when he was in Dying Will mode. She had his full attention, she knew.

"I think it's romantic," she retorted softly, knowing her face was flushed.

"Is it really?" He asked, suddenly looking more like his normal doubtful self. She was sure he was thinking some of his usual sarcastic-realistic thoughts about her idea of romance if she wanted her first kiss in a dirty subway.

Feeling the urge to explain she tugged a bit on his tie. "Well," she gently tugged again. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit at her antics and she tried to force back a smile. "You're protecting me, aren't you? That counts for romantic in my world."

"You didn't have to explain, Kyoko," he said, a chuckle vibrating on his voice.

She sniffed in mock-indignation, something she'd learnt from Haru. "You looked like you were questioning my sanity. I had no other choice."

"I've been questioning that for some years now," he retorted gently.

Kyoko's eyes widened in earnest surprise. She had not expected this and it hurt her; like the day he'd said she was a weakness. "Why?" Her voice came out in a broken whisper that generated some of the insecurities she felt. She'd started wondering if she was that much of a bother to him. Maybe his refusing to touch her had to do with that.

His smile gentled and he touched her cheek. "You stayed, didn't you?"

Her heart swelled in her chest and a grin bloomed on her lips. "Of course, I did."

His breath caught at her smile.

"You're too good for this and I should have listened to your brother," he said fervently, but Kyoko knew the threat that lay in those words would never be followed for Tsuna had moved his face very close and when she had smiled his hand had attached itself to her hair, his fingers tucked between the strands.

"Don't start using my brother as some kind of excuse," she chided none the less, her voice soft. His eyes were clearing off their darkness meaning he was forgetting about the temptation she'd placed in front of him earlier, in favour of fretting over her safety. She could not have that. "As much as I love Ryohei, I haven't been under his authority for almost a year -" her voice fell then "I belong to you now, Tsuna."

His face reddened so much she thought it might explode and spluttering some kind of, probably, a denial he took a step back just as the train halted at a station. In result he slipped and fell on his arse and blushed even more making Kyoko laugh. He hadn't given in to his more insecure sides in a while and it was refreshing and nostalgic. Adorable, too.

"Come on," she said, offering him her hand. "This is our stop."

Tsuna grabbed her hand and she stood her ground while he used it to pull himself up.

They checked their surroundings, which seemed clear of enemies as well as allies, and as they made it out of the train a woman spoke over the hidden speakers, warning people that the train was to depart immediately.

The platform was relatively empty and Kyoko looked around for the stairs leading up to the street. Her eyes momentarily caught on the Uppercrust stand at the other end of the station before she looked to her left where she found what she was looking for.

She started towards the stairs but Tsuna, who was still holding her hand didn't move to follow her. A simple tug at her hand pulled her to a halt. She turned just as he pulled an extra time on her hand, forcing her very close to him.

"Thank you," he mumbled and then pressed his lips gently to hers.

For an eternal second they both stood very still, motionless. Neither had ever been kissed, after all, and the experience was therefore completely new to them. Kyoko had watched enough movies and read enough books to know that it took time and practice to become good at these things.

She could almost feel his heart plummet in panic.

Trying, however, to ignore that thought and the fact that his grip on her hand was loosening, she relaxed against him and focused on the warm touch of his lips against hers and how much she loved him.

Almost as if on instinct her lips moved over his in a caress that sent small chills down her spine. Tsuna seemed to wake from his panic and imitated the motion but with a slightly different angle.

They experimented for a moment; their kiss remaining superficial and innocent, before both pulled away.

The pair stood, close to each other, their breathing a little harsher than normal and their eyes closed. Kyoko wondered briefly when their fingers had linked and she'd started to stand on her toes.

"You know," she whispered. She could feel the urge to reach forward again, to experiment more, but she suppressed it. "In romance novels there's always this moment of excitement where they look into the eyes of their other half and there's this rush of passion and ..." She trailed off and opened her eyes, falling back on her feet. "It's just really overrated."

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if it was that disappointing."

Kyoko laughed and pecked his lips affectionately making him blush. "Nothing Tsuna does will ever disappoint me."

Then she winked at him, let go of his hand, and started towards the stairs.


	19. Words

**19: Words**

* * *

She thinks she's known for a long time, but that the thought had been stuck somewhere just beneath that fine veil that makes you think you know, you're so close to remember, but you just can't reach it.

Or maybe she just didn't try hard enough.

In a sense it's been obvious for as long as she's know him. Tsuna is a coward after all.

She knows plenty of people who would gasp in horror at her opinion of her husband, but really his cowardice is what makes him so extraordinary. It's his greatest fault, but it's also what defines his character.

No... Maybe that's not the right way to put it.

She sighs and looks out of the window. They're in America on a business trip and he's brought her along because they made a deal last summer. The snow is falling gently outside and she really doesn't want to get up and go outside.

There are plenty of bold and courages men in this world, she thinks. Many of them grow arrogant and few care for the lives of their fellow men - or themselves for that matter. Even Hayato was like that once, wasn't he?

But it's the bold men who don't think, it's the bold men who do more than what is necessary and mess things up. Her brother is like that too, she realises and smiles. Well, even bold men can be good people, she supposes. But bold men are fearful too, and she thinks it's his fear that makes him force Hana to stay out of the Family business as much as possible.

Tsuna isn't brave or bold. Once he was fearful of everything that was outside his front door, even some things on the inside. Since Nono forced Reborn on him all those years ago she thought he'd become less fearful, and much more reliable. Courage doesn't really matter if you can do what's necessary, after all.

Tsuna started thinking and that was what made him able to control his fear. She supposes that being forced to use the Hyper Dying Will Bullet too many times has that effect on you, making you able to shut out emotions when you need to the most. It was a good thing, she thinks. It had made him able to do what he wants, what he thinks is right.

She just wishes that it held true for his personal life as well as his professional life. He's a wonderful boss and a kind friend, and she knows he cares. She knows he loves her. But that is also where the cowardice becomes annoying.

He's afraid of breaking her.

He's afraid of her response.

He's afraid of putting her in an awkward position.

He's afraid his emotions will hurt her.

He's afraid of being forceful.

He's a fool, she thinks.

As a boss, as the Sky, he knows people very well. He understands his subordinates, his friends, his allies, his family, even his enemies he understands very well. It's the reason Vongola prospers, the reason people follow him as he changes the darkness around them. He's charismatic and he thinks, he knows, he understands.

So why doesn't he see it in her?

Because he's too afraid to look. He's afraid that what she has shown him is him over-thinking, that maybe he wants to see more than loyalty, more than trust, more than acceptance, and that if he isn't over-thinking, if she really does love him he might hurt her.

He's gotten too used to power, and she's known him too long to find him all that impressive.

Especially when she has to force him to look at her, to know her. She's glad she's grown a backbone over the years, and somehow she has found some of her brother's boldness to get this whole farce over with.

Kyoko gets out of bed and starts preparing for breakfast. He's still sleeping; the meeting last night did not go well and he still has jetlag.

* * *

He's exhausted even when he wakes.

He doesn't think he likes America one bit.

There's noise even when it's three in the morning. There are heavy curtains in front of the windows so the lights of the city won't annoy the residents of the hotel, but when the sun is supposed to wake him there is none and it disorients him even more.

What finally pulls him out of his slumber, then, is a mix of his alarm clock - which he's sure he has not set and so thinks gratefully of Kyoko, who must have taken care of the matter - and the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.

He stumbles into the bathroom and emerges twenty minutes later with a heavy mind and circles under his eyes, wishing he could just bring Squalo with him to these meetings. But, alas, the strategical captain of Varia would never willingly go along with a business meeting and so the whole point is gone. He could bring Xanxus, Tsuna supposes, and a humourless grin spreads across his face at the idea.

No. Someone like Hana Kurokawa would be enough, but… he's already crossed Ryohei's path by getting Kyoko this involved with the Family. He isn't going to cross him again. Not when both seem completely satisfied with the way things are currently. He won't meddle to save his own skin.

Kyoko greets him with a sunny smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You look terrible," she declares and places a glass of orange juice and a small cup of ginseng draught, which will perk him up though it tastes terrible, in front of him on the table.

As she arranges the Japanese food as best she can with the Western plates he notices the way her shoulders seem to square as if she's tensing up. She has allowed her hair to stay down, effectively blocking the view of her face as she works. The golden locks glitter in the sunlight, but though his eyes stray and his fingers itches to touch it, he is more concerned with her sharp movements and her tense shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks when she has placed the food in front of him on the table. A part of him is really grateful that she's there to do this. He doesn't like room service and American food has a tendency of being too fat for his tastes.

Kyoko's eyebrows rise at his tone. "Yes, the beds are quite good here, though they're a little too soft," she grimaces shortly and says "and you? I hope it was okay I set your alarm clock?"

He agrees with her, adds a grimace of his own, and doesn't complain.

They eat mostly in silence.

By the time they're done eating he knows she's annoyed and that she's planning to do something about it. Otherwise she wouldn't have shown she was annoyed at all.

* * *

She inhales deeply and puts down the cloth she has used to dry the dishes.

He's watching her, a report lying open on the table. It unnerves her slightly and she exhales the air she's drawn in for courage. "What's wrong?" he asks her. She knows he must be able to see the slight blush on her cheeks and she draws on the knowledge that there is no way this isn't going to end well to push herself forwards.

Still… the words that come out are not the ones she had planned to speak. "Tsuna, you're a coward."

There is silence in the hotel kitchen.

Both seem to pale at the same time. She's horrified that she's spoken such an insult, and he's surprised and ashamed that she thinks of him in that way.

He opens his mouth to speak, to ask how long she's thought this way, why she brings it up now. His vocal cords don't seem to function properly so he closes his mouth again and clears his throat. "I- I'm a little … why do you think that way?"

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims and she's bowing deeply in an old habit she'll never be able to get rid of even if she lives in Italy now. "I didn't - that wasn't how I - It's not…"

She trails off and sighs. She's always been good at speaking, at keeping a calm mind and not saying the wrong things. That ability had obviously flown out the window, or maybe she'd left it at home.

When she rises she thinks she sees a hint of understanding in his eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, knows that the easiest way to get it over with is to say something, to say it directly. The words move into her mouth and are blocked there, leaving her with more air than she needs.

How is she ever going to get this out?

There's a sudden wish to move, to flee the room, but she knows she can't. He won't take the chance, he won't take the step forwards so she has to. A part of her mind thinks this has become as dramatic as the shoujo manga she read as a teenager.

* * *

He watches her pace back and forth. First he thought she was going to flee the room, he can see she's really having trouble expressing herself and he thinks he knows how that feels so he's patient. He knows, when she turns sharply on her heal and stalks in the opposite direction, moving her hands as if she's having a debate with herself, that she's trying to think it through.

Whatever it is.

He's barely gotten over the fact that she thinks he's a coward when she suddenly turns and faces him once more, golden hair flying, eyes a little desperate. "You love me," she says.

At first he doesn't quite understand the words that come out of her mouth. It's as if his native tongue suddenly means nothing to him, as if the words have lost their meaning.

Then he realises what she's saying and it feels like his mind explodes - and not in the good way.

He scrambles out of his chair, almost knocking it to the floor in his hurry. It's been a while since he's fallen over his own feet the way Dino still does, but now it happens, and it prevents him from running away and he sits there, rubbing his head, taking it in.

She knows.

She knows and she hasn't filed for divorce.

She knows and she hasn't told her brother.

She knows and she hasn't gone home.

She knows.

A cool hand touches his and he looks up to see that she's kneeling on the floor before him. Her eyes are laughing. "See?" she says, and he grumbles a little.

"You surprised me."

"Are you going to deny it?" Her voice is hesitant, and she watches him apprehensively.

He stares back into her eyes, and the hope there fuels his own. It makes him want to be bold and courageous, say something clever. To be everything he isn't, everything he knows she deserves. Everything she could have. In the light.

But she's sitting in front of him, she's figured him out. And she hasn't run away, just like she didn't run away all those years ago.

He smiles at her. "What's the point in that?" he asks, and she heaves a sigh of relief. Did she think he was going to run away from it? There really wasn't any use, was there? They were bound together, so if she knew he loved her and she hadn't run away what was the point in trying to deny it?

There's a heavy burden on his chest, however, even if she's smiling. The question bugs him daily and now he has an excuse to ask it. He feels he has to. If he doesn't he thinks he'll fall to pieces here and now. He's never wanted a piece of information as much as he does now.

* * *

The air around him shifts and it seems to become heavier. When he meets her gaze the freedom of him admitting to loving her vanishes into nothing. There's wonder and a dark curiousity there, as well as determination and she knows what's coming before he even opens his mouth.

Tsuna lifts a hand and touches her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and onto her back. His skin is a little rough, but not uncomfortable and he brushes his thumb over her cheek. "So now we've established exactly how much you mean to me," he says, and her breath hitches in her throat at the warmth in his words. Her cheeks tingles with the same warmth. "Do you…"

She sees his eyes flicker and she knows his resolve is wavering. He's afraid.

He closes his mouth and opens it again, trying to form words that don't seem to want to form and she remembers that day in their first semester of university when something very similar occurred. It almost makes her laugh.

Kyoko crosses the distance and kisses him. The kiss is gentle, she's trying to placate his fear after all; trying to show him how much she loves him through that simple contact.

When she pulls back she beams at him. "Of course, I love you too," she says. "Do you really think I would be sitting in this kitchen if I didn't?"

* * *

Her words are spoken so naturally he thinks it sounds like she's telling him about her day. The tone makes it sound like it's a particularly good one, maybe one with plenty of sunshine and laughter.

They leave a ringing in his ears that almost drown out her question.

She loves him.

The happiness that bursts forth from his chest is so overwhelming he feels like he has to laugh to let it out. He doesn't, because his body seems momentarily paralyzed with the fact. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he's grinning like a fool, but most of the space is filled up with the fact that she loves him. _She loves him._

A million questions seem to spring forth from nowhere - how long has she felt this way? What made her realise he felt the same? How did it come to be, he's still just No-Good tsuna after all? - before he realises that he's reached forward again and is kissing her with all the enthusiasm and happiness of a lost man who has found an oasis in a desert.

She's smiling into the kiss.

* * *

So there. A proper ending (even if I had originally planned more chapters planned, though those won't ever see the light of day, so please don't ask).

Thank you for following these two and me for these past few years. As I wrote in the AN a few chapters back I probably won't be writing anymore fics - possibly ever - since I've kinda lost my passion for fic writing. If you like my writing enough to have a look I'm currently posting an original story on dA (acc name: xStoneHill) and it's quite good if I do say so myself.

Anyway.

Thank you for following me, for your wonderful reviews, and for reading my stories.

Happy hunting for other writers and I wish you all the best.

\- Pen


End file.
